My Sensei
by Fae 206
Summary: Future Set. Following a car accident, Kyoko is in terminal condition with Kuon only being able to watch her get closer to her death. When he is offered the chance to give up his youth for his wife's survival he takes it and distances himself from her. Still, will she be able to prove her loving acceptance for him whilst posing as his student. 1st person Kuon-Kyoko POV chapters.
1. Kuon 1: Sacrifice

**AN:** A year ago tomorrow is when I stopped writing a fic called: "My Teacher and His Student" I really loved writing it but I screwed it up without careful planning. After being inspired by Erza's first-voice in her fic "One and Only Soulmate" I decided to transform this fic into that. I hope that you enjoy it – Fay

 **My Sensei**

 **Kuon 1: Sacrifices**

When you're a celebrity, you start to see the world from a very skewed perspective. You could even start to think of yourself as immortal. I know that I've felt that. I've felt the rush of panic when swerving my car to avoid a small boy and his grandmother who have run out to the crosswalk. I have had the spine chilling fall when pretend to be somebody else and throwing yourself and someone else off of a great height. However, this is different. Right now, this is so different.

I feel the pain in my arm and the sting in my right shoulder but that isn't what hurts. What hurts is that I tried desperately to be a hero and swerve in the car to avoid two young girls and that had led to this situation. My wife of two years, my strong and daring wife, my princess with her golden eyes and her beautiful features is in front of me on life support. My pregnant wife is on life support and just as had been the case with my best friend in my youth, there is nothing I can do to stop this or save her.

I hear the slow beeps from the machine and I am urging her to fight. I know how strong she is but I fear that she won't make it. I stand up and move over to her side, I pick up her hand and squeeze it tightly. Maybe I can give her some of my own strength. I look at her belly, two months pregnant and only a few people know about it.

"Kyoko, princess," I start to speak. I feel so guilty that I am here with her, that I'm able to form words and it looks like she might vanish from this planet at any moment. "Please fight for us?" I ask her, my body becoming tense and that iciness returning. "I love you, princess, I know you can fight," I tell her before feeling tears in my eyes.

Am I to lose her? Is this what happens when I get close to people? They burn out? I hurt them?

"If I could give my life for yours," I whisper and pick up her hand, kissing it and letting a few tear drops fall onto it. I should never have fallen in love. I don't deserve to have anything precious, not being who I am. "If I could do anything to save you, if -"

"There is one way, Hizuri-san," I hear a woman say and I look up, feeling the pain in my neck again. How was I the one who wasn't hurt that badly in the car wreck? I'd give anything for it to be the other way around. I stare at the woman who is standing in the doorway, she doesn't look natural for some reason.

This woman looks in her early twenties, she has white hair that is cascading down her shoulders and is wearing a white lace dress and sandals. I wonder if I've modeled with her before. I watch her and try to figure out what she has just said. Impossible. There is no way that -

"Hizuri-san," she says slowly, "Are you really willing to give your life for her?"

I sit stunned. Of course I would give my life for her and the slow beeps from the heart monitor only make me more confident in my decision. I nod and the woman approaches me. I pull back. On the back of this woman are a tiny pair of silver wings. Was Kyoko right all this time? Did fairies truly exist? Was I just….wrong?

"Yes," I respond, my voice showing how much pain I am in.

Maybe I'm in a coma or Kyoko's healthy and I'm the one about to die. If that was true then that would be better than this. I just want her alive. The fairy approaches me.

"My name is Freya," she tells me as she lifts up my hand, "and I can take your life energy and give it to her, I can save her but you would be sacrificing a great deal. Life energy is limited and -"

"And I would die," I ask her. It's the best tradeoff. I would have loved to have met my first child and to continue my love story with Kyoko but it feels as if someone needs to die today and I need to save her. I only hope that she has a rich and fulfilling life and that after a few months, she can move on from me and start to forget me.

"I don't need that much," Freya says and I stare at her, "but there are other consequences, you wou-"

I get caught by Kyoko's breaths slowing even more, my face is panicked and I'm definitely not the cool and laid back Kuon Hizuri that the media seems to write about. I shake my head and look at Freya, I know that my expression is most likely that of a scared child but I am willing to do anything for Kyoko. I will make any sacrifice if she is able to live.

"I don't need to know the consequences, whatever happens will happen, please though, do what you can to save her?" I plead and see Freya nod. She grabs my hand and I feel a cold chill run down my spine. This reminds me of when I had fainted before, when Kyoko had been my stand-in manager and I had become so ill that I had passed out. This feels like that but increased ten times. I feel myself get weaker and fall onto the ground, my bones seem to shrink and become more frail, my skin is loosening, I look at my hand with my wedding ring on it and see the wrinkles as if it is one belonging to an older man.

I close my eyes, are these the consequences?

I try to control my breathing but for some reason, my own lungs are finding it hard to release and take air in. I feel cold and weak but as I hear the heart monitor beat stronger and stronger, I start to feel warm again. I start to feel stronger. Whatever has just happened to me. Whatever this strange pain in my back is, the looseness of the skin on my face, it's worth it because she's waking up. She's alive.

"I'll change a few more details in honor of your sacrifice," Freya says as she gently lets her fingers go through my hair. "Sir, I will help you create your new identity," she tells me and I look at her before freezing. My eyes feel as sore as my throat.

She places a mirror down in front of me and I pause. My reflection is so different now. My emerald eyes blink back at me, but my blond hair is now a startling white and my face isn't that of a man's in his late twenties but that of a senior citizen in his late seventies or early eighties. Was my youth what she had taken from me? I managed to get to my feet but have to immediately sit down. My foot hits a walking stick and I pick it up. Do I need this? I'm not sure what I need?

I look at my clothes and pause. I have never seen these clothes before. This plaid shirt with cardigan, these high waist pants, this…am I wearing something in my pants. I just feel horror throughout my body but I see her start to open her eyes. I don't want her to know about this. I need to get out of here.

I look at my hand where my ring is loose but I have it, I take that off as well as the chain around my neck. Nothing should connect me to Kuon Hizuri. I need for her to believe that I am somebody else. I have to come up with a story and fast.

Kyoko blinks at me, her golden eyes taking me in. I know that she doesn't recognize me, why should she? I see some confusion in her eyes and hope that it hasn't registered in her mind yet. She sits up as if she hadn't been in an accident at all.

"Hello, sir," she says and I feel relieved that she is treating me this way. "Can I help you?"

"You look," I begin, it sounds like a frailer version of my voice and I see her look down at the sheets of the hospital bed as if attempting to place it. Does she know that much about me? I change my voice immediately, I need for her to not recognize it, "like my granddaughter," I say and then look around the room. "My granddaughter died alone in a car accident, I didn't want you to die alone as well."

Kyoko puts a hand on her forehead and I have to fight the desire to kiss her, to wrap my arms around her, to tell her that I'm here for her and that I love her. "My husband," she says, her voice showing her concern, "He isn't here? Kuon _would_ be here," she tells me and god, I am the person who knows that better than anyone but I have to hurt her to protect her. My body isn't right for hers anymore. I can't let a twenty-three-year-old woman know that she's married to a senior citizen.

"He didn't make it," I tell her, "I regret to tell you, young lady," I freeze as I say this realizing that this might be the final time that I ever see her again when it wasn't on a TV or movie screen. I hope that she'll recover enough to continue acting. She looks at me with all the color draining from her face. "I really am sorry for yo-"

"Kuon didn't make it?" Kyoko asks and I feel my stomach twisting. This is the right approach, right? I can't curse her into a relationship with this big an age gap. Fifty years, there's at least fifty years separating us now, half a century. She freezes, the tears in her eyes as she just stares out into the world like a little girl. I want to hold her and tell her that I'm here and that I'm sorry but I can't expose myself. She deserves so much better.

"I really am sorry, I'll let you get some space," I tell her and grab my walking stick as I notice how my spine has even changed making me seem shorter than I used to be. Kyoko watches me, her face conflicted in her emotions.

"Take care of yourself, ojii-san," she says and I look back at her with a half smile. That is what I am to her, a grandfather, I nod and start to walk out slowly. It really is harder for me to walk but if I train this body then it's not going to hurt as much.

"You take care of yourself too, young lady," I tell her and she nods, wrapping an arm around herself.

I don't want to see her this way but the loss of Kuon Hizuri she will be able to overcome. She won't hurt as much as if she were with me, as if she were exposed to the truth. I want her to fall in love with someone else who will be able to protect her the way that I did. She deserves so much happiness and in this body, I can't give her that any longer.

As I get to the doorway, I hear her start to sob and I pause. She will get over this, Kuon Hizuri was just one person, one single man that she will be able to get over in just a few months. She speaks through her sobs and I pause, I want to make sure she's okay but taking myself out of her life is going to be what's best for her.

"Ojii-san," she says and I nod, trying to not let my own heartbreak show, "You have really nice eyes," she says and I pause. Should I get color contacts? Would that help her if I didn't show these emerald eyes.

"Thank you," I tell her before walking out of her life. I will forever be haunted by the sound of her sobs.

She will be able to get over Kuon Hizuri, won't she?


	2. Kyoko 1: Loss

**AN:** I hope you enjoy this fic 😊 I rarely write in first person so it's something new for me, I promise to work on my characters to make them even better but thank you so much for reading – Fay

 **Kyoko 1 : Loss**

I watch his expression more than anything else because I know he'll have a plan. He'll have a way to make the car stop from crashing. He'll have a way of getting everybody out of this situation alive. He'll be able to do it because he's my treasured husband, a hero with amazing intelligence and physical ability. He'll be able to save all of us because he is Kuon Hizuri.

He is the man that I have always looked up to in the industry both professionally and personally….and you could say physically as well and he can create a change others wouldn't believe possible.

And then I see it, that thing that I most dread, that look of uncertainty in his eyes as he starts to throw the car to its side. It will save me but it'll cost him his life. He's willing to kill himself so that I'm able to live? "Kuo-" I begin but no that he can't hear me, I can't reason him out of this. I have to take action into my own hands, without thinking about it, I grab the wheel to try to -

Glass. Oh god, so much glass. Just please be safe, Kuon. It doesn't matter about me, please be safe and happy.

…..

…..

I look around the hospital room as I wake up. I didn't think that I would be here right now. There's all the usual things in the room as well as a visitor who I can't recall ever meeting and yet I know has some greater significance to me. I try and take this older gentleman in. I must be dizzy from the drugs because he looks like a male Hizuri, his eyes are the same color as Kuon's and the same as Julie's. Maybe he isn't even a - I freeze before my mind flashes to a question.

Why is this man at my bedside in the first place? Was he waiting for me to wake up? Please don't let him be some creepy pervert, there's enough for me to deal with right now. I have to be polite though. Fortunately Kuon has taught me how to use a professional smile so as to keep my fans happy whilst not sacrificing myself to them.

"Hello, sir" I ask and the man smiles seemingly relieved that I'm not just screaming at him as if he's an intruder. I mean, I'm sure that if he is an intruder then I could get him out of here. I am the one who played Momiji after all, though that was quite a number of years ago. "Can I help you?"

He looks at me and in studying him, I'm barely able to comprehend what he's saying. The way that his mouth moves troubles me, it's as if I've seen it before, as if I've worked with him closely. I've worked with many older men but this man, I don't remember him. I freeze as something he says catches in my mind.

"I didn't want you to die alone as well."

Am I dying? I feel healthy and I'm not experiencing any pain. I don't know what this man is talking about but as I put a hand to my forehead, I start remembering about the crash. I must have lost consciousness for a little bit but maybe it wasn't that bad. "He isn't here?" I ask as I try to look past the old man. Why isn't he here? Kuon isn't the type of person who would so willingly leave me. Even when I cried about stupid things, Kuon did all he could to stay with me. We have been married for two years, he wouldn't not be here. "Kuon would be here," I tell him and the old man looks at me in panic. I can see sadness in his eyes as he stays at my side. He would. Sometimes I can't even trust in myself but I can trust in him. He has always been there for me. This was a serious acc—

"He didn't make it," the man says to me and I feel as if my body is getting torn apart from inside. No. Please, no. I want to do anything to bring him back. I…our child will never get the pleasure of knowing his or her daddy and I don't know how to breathe. He didn't make it? He's gone? My mind starts to scream as memories throughout our lives seem to go in rotation in my mind. My meeting with Corn the fairy prince, our working as the Heel siblings together, me giving him a hickey, him telling me he loves me, him proposing to me, meeting his parents again, our wedding, his face lighting up as I tell him about the pregnancy.

I want more memories. I might be selfish, maybe I don't deserve to be this selfish but I want more memories of the two of us together.

"Kuon didn't make it?" I ask but really I'm desperate to be told that he's okay. If he has amnesia then we can work through it, a head injury with lasting damage, we can work through that as well, horrifying injuries making those idiotic media hags think he looked monstrous, I don't care. He would be alive. Even if he had been turned into the Beast from the Disney movie then he's my Beast and I will do whatever I can to take care of him and make sure that he's safe. We're a family. We were going to be a proper family.

The old man turns to leave and I feel words coming out of my mouth but with the loss of Kuon echoing in my head, all that I can think about is that. I finally look up at the old man, how come he feels so heartbreakingly familiar. "Ojii-san," I ask and he nods slowly, "You have really nice eyes."

I don't want to tell him that his eyes are the same as Kuon's. I don't think that would matter to him. He doesn't even know Kuon and he might not even have a television. Still, I want Kuon. If I could trade these IV bags for Kuon, keep him close to me at all times when that would be what I would do. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get over his death if it is true. I am begging you, fairy court and the ones who you rule over, please make it so that Kuon isn't dead.

If I hear about his death from these doctors or nurses then I don't think I will ever be able to recover.

I love him.

I love him more than any person I've ever known. He isn't gone. He can't be gone. I will never be able to get over the loss I'm feeling if he's gone. Never.

…..

…..

" _I'm sorry, Hizuri-san," a nurse, I think she said her name was Freya but I'm far too disconnected to reality to really check. I don't want to hear any more but more than that, it's as if I can't hear any more. I can't process the words that she's saying, "Your husband is no longer with us," she tells me and I turn to her. No. This can't be happening._

" _The body," I ask, my voice shaking as I try to tell myself that this is actually happening, that the man who is always able to coax me out of bed even when I'm feeling my worst, that I'm never going to see him again. "I want to…."_

" _You can't," she tells me and I freeze. What kind of dumb rule is that? I'm not allowed to see my husband's body, I should be able to. "His body was changed," she says and I stare at her, "it's beyond identification. I think it would be more traumatizing if you did see it."_

" _I don't care," I whisper as I start to imagine what could have happened to him and my chest tightens further. What if his whole body was burned or his body parts had gone in unnatural ways? What if he didn't look human anymore? I shake my head, this is Kuon, even if Kuon turned into a sludge monster I would love him with my whole heart._

" _Yes, you would," Freya argues with me and I look at her defiantly._

" _No," I tell her firmly, "I don't care what he looks like. He's Kuon. He will always be Kuon."_

As I remember what happened, my body starts feeling cold again and I feel sick. I look out of the window of our apartment and try to steady myself with awkward breaths. I can't believe that all happened yesterday. Of course I wasn't able to sleep last night, I'm not sure if I will be able to ever sleep again. I could still see the indent of his body, smell the lingering scent of his cologne, see his pajamas neatly folded on his chair.

Kuon will never be able to touch his clothes or be in his bed or close his eyes ever again. I feel so lost without him and I hate that but only a little. I never wanted to rely on any man but when I realized that he was Corn, I was done for. I never thought I'd lose him. I look away from the window and my eyes catch onto a group of photos of the two of us.

I was so lucky to have him as my husband.

I had viewed Ren Tsuruga as an acting god for so long and then when I got to know him, I learned how good of a person he was, his kindness, his insecurity, his passion. He would continually tell me that he was the lucky one and that I was the most beautiful and precious woman in the world. He never really thought of himself with the arrogance of Shotaro, he was just Kuon. He was my perfect husband. The amazing Corn. He was my Kuon and now he wasn't here any longer.

I feel the pain rise in my chest again and I crash down onto my knees and bow my head. The tears won't stop coming. Will they ever stop coming? I want him. More than anything in this world, I want him. If he was here right now, he'd wrap his arms around me and pull me onto his lap, allow me to soak his shirt with tears and kiss my forehead until I could explain what had happened.

I will never get that again. Never be comforted by him as if I'm the only thing that he cares about, as if he would spend his entire life holding me if that's what I needed. Of course, he'd be taken away from me. My mother left me when I was a child. Shotaro was going to tell me to go back to Kyoto. It was Kuon that stayed with me.

I reach out for Corn, my hand clutching it. I still sense his magic and that breaks my heart. Will his magic fade? Will I start to forge- no. I need to remember him, every detail about our lives together, every small expression that his face made when he reacted to different emotions, I need to remember him and I won't let myself move on. I'm not going to fall in love again. Kuon was…he was more than I could ever have asked for, ever have wished for.

"I'm sorry, Corn," I whisper as I kiss the stone, holding it to my heart. "I'm so sorry, my love," I say before realizing something. The hospital might not have called the Hizuris since I said that I wanted to do it. It was a good thing that the media didn't know but they soon would, soon the hospital would leak the details of the accident and it would be covered multiple times.

I can't take the pain but he would want his parents to know. With a shaky hand, I reach for my phone and turn it on. I feel like I've been stung by an insect. The lock screen is a picture of Kuon holding me when we went back to Guam as a couple. There's a couple of alcoholic coconut drinks and we're sitting in front of that balcony where he had jumped off. He's kissing my cheek and I'm smiling and laughing.

This is what a fairytale romance looks like and I don't have it anymore. I don't have _him_ anymore.

I flinch as I select Father from my contact list and dial the number, I mentally kick myself as I forget to check the time for him. What _is_ the time in America? I hear him pick up and my breath gets stuck in my throat.

"Kyoko?" he asks sounding confused and I look down. Just like ripping off a Band-Aid, right?

"Father," I choke. I have to speak clearly, I have to try to show respect to the parents who have just lost their only biological child. "Kuon….has passed away," I say. Those might be the most crippling words I have ever said. Those are the words that will haunt me until the day that I join him and hearing the pause on the other end of the line, I fear that this man I admire and respect feels the exact same way.

 **End of Kyoko: 1**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews for this one are deeply deeply appreciated**

 **Special Thank you to the reviewers of Kuon: 1**

Erza: Well I loved your story and think others should check it out 😊 I don't think I'm doing a better job, writing is more about emotion and passion than the technical and I saw a lot of that in your work. Maybe there's going to be one 😉 who knows. Hope you're still excited after this chapter.

Paulagato: Well Kuon is now fifty years older than Kyoko who, in this fic though I might not have stated it, is about twenty-three/twenty-four. So, he's really in his seventies and feels that Kyoko would be better not stuck in a relationship with him. Hopefully this chapter showed his idiocy.


	3. Kuon 2: Change

**AN:** For one thing, I know these fics are strange so thank you so much for continuing to read it. I really do appreciate it 😊 I hope you enjoy this chapter as well

 **Kuon 2: Change**

Katsuki Takagawa.

That's what all of my items of identification say. Whether it's for the bank that I'm using, the resider for this larger-than-expected house, or the numerous cards in my wallet – one of them being a card giving special discount to someone of my new age – the name on these items is Katsuki Takigawa and that's who I have to be for the remainder of my days.

This house isn't that bad. As I just thought to myself, it is larger than I expected and has both an office and a guest room. It's funny. I don't think that I'm going to be expecting many guests, I think all of these items just got created by magic but at least they are giving me _something_. They are giving me a life in exchange for the one that I gave to my beloved wife.

As I stretch, feeling the pull in my back, and I walk over to the mirror, I smile very weakly. This face. The one that I'm staring at with the wrinkles covering it, the loose skin on my throat, the very tired looking emerald eyes. This is my reminder of two things. First, it is my reminder that I saved my wife's life, hers and that of our unborn child. The second thing it tells me is that my life as both Kuon Hizuri and Ren Tsuruga is over.

My heart aches for my wife, for Kyoko. I want to see her but then again, I know that this way is best for her. She deserves to have a happy life, a feeling of purpose other than taking care of an old man, and freedom. I hope she finds someone more worthy than I have been to love her.

I look around the room. This was how I had imagined my room to look if I were really this age. There are books, scripts, a decent laptop computer, some stereo equipment and some comfortable furniture. This is the life that I'll have to get used to. One that I'll have to live alone.

Maybe I should force myself to eat something. Of course I won't have Kyoko or Yashiro telling me that I should but after all of these years of being with Kyoko, it feels weird to skip a meal. I laugh softly as I put the slippers onto my feet and make my way over to the kitchen. Maybe some cereal or even just rice. Was there something special that I should be eating? I never really did study geriatrics. Wow, the fact that I feel a need to study geriatrics at all.

I feel a rush of shock as I see a young lady sitting down at the table. Wow, young lady. That is going to be another thing to get used to. You're not twenty-seven anymore, Kuon. You're not Kuon anymore, Katsuki. Apparently the majority of the women out there should appear to me as young ladies now. Still, this one isn't even…well fairy more than human.

"Morning," I say as I sit down opposite her.

I want to wonder why she is in my house at the table in the kitchen but then again, why wouldn't she be? She's a fairy with magical powers. She made all of this happen.

"Freya, is there something I can help you with?" I ask her and Freya puts her hand on top of mine.

"I wanted to make sure that you are all right. I know that all of this must require a huge adjustment on your part, Kuon. All human lives are very funny that they are so short. Fairies can live for many more years than a person," Freya tells me and I smile to her. I should be thankful for what she offered me and there's no reason to be angry at her. She is allowing Kyoko a way of living her life and soon she will forget about silly young Kuon Hizuri.

"Humans will often make sacrifices when they're in love," I tell her and notice that she has put out some rice puff cereal as well as some milk. So, at least I do have an individual telling me to eat. I grab a bowl and pour the food out for myself whilst keeping my mind on how Kyoko would happily make me breakfast or give me a bento. She always did put so much thought into what I ate. I hope she is doing the same for herself.

"She's okay physically," Freya tells me and I hum as I look at her.

"You mean Kyoko?" I ask trying to act laidback by the situation. My mind will never leave her but I attempt to convince myself that this is okay and that it is better for me to remove myself from her side. She will feel pain at first, I mean, I was her husband and in legal ways I guess I still am. I know that my heart has been broken by every moment I think that the two of us won't be together any longer and that I may never see her. Though, it's obvious she has given me so much more than I had even the chance to give her. I hope that the pain will leave her. I hope she opens herself up to love again.

"Yes, I would be careful turning on the television or reading news stories over the next couple of weeks if you don't want to see her in pain," Freya tells me and I freeze before continuing to eat. I don't want to think about her in pain. I want to think about how much better it would be if she didn't know what I had sacrificed for her. Surely being with somebody of my new age would be a punishment that she wouldn't be able to get free of.

"She'll find relief eventually," I say and Freya sighs.

"Well, Kuon, I'm going to have to admit that you're a very foolish human being," she says to me and I stare at her. Isn't that true that the memories of Kuon Hizuri will fade away and she'll be able to find love from somebody else? There are hundreds of men out there who would be completely braindead not to become infatuated with her, captured by her. She only needs to filter through them before finding another prince for herself. As long as she's happy then it doesn't matter the pain that fills my heart. I want her to be so so happy.

…

…

I should have realized that as soon as the media got news that Kuon Hizuri had passed away that there would be too much coverage on it. I should have reminded myself that listening to a fairy was probably going to provide good advice and as I take an early evening walk to the park, I find myself gripped with insecurity.

Was not telling Kyoko about my predicament or is not telling Kyoko really the right thing to do? I thought it was before I saw the way she had looked even worse than first being told the news. I don't know why she wanted to leave the apartment but she did and I thought. I'm a jerk.

But then again, sometimes you have to be a jerk in order to shield a loved one from an unfortunate truth and the way that I am now is an unfortunate truth. As I make my way to a small pond in the park where some ducks have been, I hear a woman crying. I don't want it to be her.

I don't want to lose myself or become swayed by her tears to tell her the truth. I need to be strong. At first it is going to be hard, of course it is going to be hard, but over time it will become easier and easier. I see the woman with her legs pulled up and blond hair covering her. Okay, so not Kyoko.

I look over at her and realize that I know this body, I know these tears.

If I tell her she's going to think I'm absolutely insane but it would only be a heartless monster who could watch their own mother cry like this without wanting to help her. Even those homicidal maniacs talk about their love for their mother's when in the witness box.

"Hi," I say as I take a seat next to her, resting my walking stick against the side of the bench. "It's hard to see such a beautiful woman crying." I tell her. I really just want to explain everything to her, tell her who I am and what I gave up. I hate to see her this way and it brings back all of the stories that my father told me of how she had been hurt when I had gone to Japan without saying goodbye. Kyoko can always fall in love again. My mother can't have another child. It's alright to tell _her_ right. "Mo—Ma'am?" I correct myself and she looks up at me, puts her feet back on the floor, and tries to gain composure.

"I'm sorry," she whispers as she stares in front of her, "I'm really sorry. I must look so foolish to you," she says and the tears still fall down her face.

"If I tell you something," I say as I start speaking like my regular self but the age can definitely be shown. She scrunches her face up and then looks at me confused, I know that she has at least a little recognition to my voice. "Can you promise not to tell anyone else?" I ask and she sits up, just staring at me as if trying to place where she knows me.

"You…" she says in shock as she moves her hand but then puts it immediately down into her lap. She looks at me closely before choosing to speak in Russian, "ты выглядишь как мой сын, если он был старым (you look like my son if he were old)"

I look down with a weak laugh as she tries to dab at her eyes with one of her elegant handkerchiefs. I smile at her gently before I know that I'm looking scared, I feel a tight knot in my stomach and glance ahead. My hand starts shaking and she holds it, watching me as if she's staring at a never before seen type of animal. "Я никогда ничего не мог скрыть от вас? Прости. У меня есть только пять минут, чтобы жить" (I've never been able to hide anything from you. Sorry. I only have five minutes to live).

I laugh to myself, that last part was a joke but she's staring at me with eyes that have seen that strange animal turn into a ghost and she holds tight to my hand. "Пять минут!?" (five minutes!?) she asks as she looks desperately around for help. Okay, maybe not the best time to be playing around with her.

I look at her and shake my head, sharing a look that meant that I was kidding but I don't blame her for jumping to conclusions. I begin speaking in Japanese again. "Please, there's a lot that you don't…please don't tell anyone about this. I did it to save Kyoko's life. It's a curse but…Kyoko and the baby are alive," I tell her and she flings her arms around me, her body shaking as she cries desperately.

"My little Kuon," she says before she pulls back so she can look at me, her heart shattering as she takes in my new appearance. Is she going to reject me? "Oh, my baby boy, what's happened to you?" She gently caresses my cheek and I feel sick and scared just as I did when I was a child and made a mistake and the woman opposite me is treating me so lovingly. Does she trust me?

I see her hand press against my coat, she undoes one of my buttons and then undoes two buttons on my shirt where she can see a slight silvery birthmark only a few people know about. She puts her hand over it and sobs. "It'll be okay," she whispers, "I can never not love you, my little Kuon."

 **End of Kuon 2**

 **Thank you so much for reading**

 **Thank you for reviewing Kyoko 1**

PaulaGaTo: Pretty interesting 😉 Yeah, he's an idiot but he's a well meaning idiot unlike Sho and Reino 😉


	4. Kyoko 2: Knowledge

**Author Note:** I am going to change the story just a little bit, I want to do the student-teacher relationship but I'm going to have Kyoko know that it's him and try to hide the fact that she knows. I think it'll have more love in it. Also, I know that this is a weird fic but I'm having so much fun writing it. Third and finally, if you guys have any SB fics you want me to check out let me know in a review, I'd love to read more especially my reviewers 😊

 **Kyoko 2: Knowledge**

"Kuon's alive," the woman I know as my loving and respectful mother tells me. "He's….it's hard to explain but he's alive. He needs to believe that you don't know. If you found out his condition then…he might run away."

I stare at Julie almost not believing the words that she's said. She blinks back at me and I see the discomfort in her but I know what I have to do. I need to see him but I need him not to know it's me. Fortunately, I have faith in my acting ability even in fooling him. I don't know what to say though. I know that there's something more she's not telling me and I fear that he really did turn into the Beast and I'll have to figure out a way to help him. Having him dead is far far worse than having him cursed.

"I won't let him know," I tell her and my body shakes with a mixture of relief, excitement, and panic. What is he has been hurt? His body contorted until he looks like a monster, like Quasimodo. No, even if the world considered him ugly, I never could. He will always be my Kuon and the knowledge that he's still here in this world is worth more than anything to me. "How is he? Is he hurt?"

"I'm not sure the details of his physical state," Julie tells me with tears in her eyes and I try to steady myself. Has his face changed? Is he even recognizable anymore? No. That doesn't matter to me. As long as his heart hasn't changed, as long as he is still feeling the same emotions, thinking the same thoughts then I'll be with him. I can imagine him as a dragon and my guarding him. I could never let anyone hurt him. I'll be his protector. Even if he needs to drink blood to stay alive then I will give him that, he can bite, chew on me, but he'll be here. My precious sempai will be here.

"Is he human?" I dare to ask. It doesn't matter if he's not. I love him and I never knew that I could love somebody as much as I love him. I see Julie have a weird expression on her face and I feel that maybe my imagination extended too far. It usually does that.

"He's human but how he explained it to me was that you were about to die and he was offered a deal," Julie said as she wrapped an arm around herself. "He had to give up his life energy to you. He doesn't know of his health but he had to give up most of his life for you to live."

I pause and try to breathe, is he sick? If he's sick then I need to be by his side right now. I have to yell at him not to be stupid. I have to arrange some medical appointments for him and make sure he goes to each one. No, I have to pretend to not know it's him. I need to train as a nurse but I'm not sure how I could explain that to him. I don't know how to make him believe that I've given up on acting to train in the medical field.

If only he wasn't such a clueless idiot, then he would understand that it doesn't matter to me. None of this matters to me.

"He's lost his youth," Julie explains and all of a sudden things start making sense in my head. It's as if I've just solved that math equation again, the one that gave me so much difficulty. I close my eyes and remember the man who had been in my room. He had been in his seventies and yet I had realized that I knew him, that he was important to me. His eyes should have been the clue to that being him.

I feel my gut pinch and I try to think about this. Kyoko, you are married to a senior citizen who doesn't want to trap you in a relationship with that big an age gap. Does that age gap matter to you? No, it doesn't. I just want to take care of him. I don't care what the public gossip about, what the talk shows say. Being with Kuon matters so much more than all that.

"How do you know this?" I ask Julie and she closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"He told me, he doesn't want you to hurt and my son is a huge idiot," Julie admits. So at least he's telling _some_ people who he is. I just wish that he would tell me. I don't care about age, I just want to see him again. I don't mind an older man hugging me, an older man's lips on mine, waking up in the morning to see him looking back at me as long as it's him. He made this sacrifice for me, being with him isn't a sacrifice, not being with him is the biggest sacrifice and it's one I'm not ready to make.

Julie tells me how she met him and more importantly _where_ she met him. She tells me what time it was and all the things he has told her. I have to see him. I need to see him alive. I should have been able to tell it was him when he was watching over me in the hospital.

Maybe if I go to the park at the same time he was there today, I'll see him.

I just want to see him. I miss him so much. His age doesn't bother me, I don't know if that's strange or not. I just want to be with him. I barely notice the tears rolling down my cheeks. He sacrificed his life to keep me alive. I just want to watch him live his life.

I want him, old or young, in sickness or in health. I want him for the rest of our lives together.

He will always be my treasured Kuon..

…..

…

His skin is tight and he looks frail as if he's about to need a replacement hip. The age definitely shows on his face. His body appears smaller. Still he's here and I'm such a fool to have not realized the truth earlier on. I stand on the other side of the pond but he hasn't seen me. I just want to take care of him. Maybe if I get some books, look at some internet pages about taking care of geriatric men then that would help.

I want to run over to him, wrap my arms around him, tell him that his age doesn't matter and that I can't stop myself from loving him. I have to come up with some excuse to meet him. Any excuse to meet with him again.

He's sitting alone, he's always felt comfortable being alone but I don't know if he's going to make any friends. I stare at him before I see an older woman approach him. No way. I want to scream at the woman, tell her to step away from him and that he's not hers, he's not really her age, he's mine. He turns to her and smiles at her and I feel jealousy in my heart.

I need to distract him. I need to make sure this woman knows to back off, leave him to his thoughts and don't try to take away someone who isn't interested in you. At least, I really hope that she isn't interested in him.

I pause and look at my reflection in the lake. I can picture the two of us together. I can see him at this age embracing me as lovingly as he had before and I hear his voice, maybe more frail and less confident but telling me how much he loves me all the same. I stare at the lake and know what I need to do to draw his attention.

I pretend to fall and with the splash that results, I know that I've caught his attention.

I count the seconds in my head. I don't want to drown but if he is really Kuon, he won't let me get close to that. I feel someone else in the pond with me and my heart fills with joy as I see him swimming towards me. Of course he'd save me. He loves me. Even if he wants to be the biggest idiot in the world, it isn't going to change how much he loves me.

He pulls me up and out of the water and he touches me gently. I want to have him caress my cheek more and more and look down upon me with so much love and concern in his eyes. I pretend to cough and I look at him. I have to act delirious. I have to trick him with my acting.

"Ojii-san," I say as the word seems to feel strange and very alien to me. "Ojii-san, you saved me," I tell him and see the mask draw over his face.

"It's very dangerous, young lady," he tells me off though his own body and clothes are soaked. "To fall into a body of water this size." I can see him through the aged face. I don't see an old man, I see Kuon. Why had this escaped me in the hospital. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," I say and start to sit up but he gently pushes me down. I want to grab hold of his hand and promise him that I still love him and that all of this doesn't mean anything to me. His eyes show his concern but they also show his love. He's Kuon. The emerald eyes prove it but I think of what Julie said. If he knows that I know he might run.

"Stay down until you think one-hundred percent that you can stand," he tells me and I know to listen to his instructions. I never thought that I'd be in love with a man this age, well not until I was an old woman but he's a silver fox. He's so gorgeous even with this increase of age and then I hear him cough and see him shiver.

Of course, he's old now and his body isn't used to the cold temperature of the pond. I want to get him into some dry clothes, take care of him, but all I can do is hopelessly watch him. I'm such a selfish jerk to have him jump in after me. I should have thought of another way that wouldn't have hurt him so much.

"Young lady," he says and I hear the Kuon within his voice. I have to figure out another way to meet with him. I don't want him to be alone any longer. I don't want him to have to hire a nurse or check into assisted living or a nursing home. I need to take care of him myself. I need to tell him how much I love him.

But I can't, he'll run away if I do.

"I'm okay," I tell him before sitting up and he watches me with the concern still in his eyes. "See, I can get up," I tell him and he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear without realizing what that gesture means to me and how it makes my heart melt.

"I'm glad," he says and then looks behind him. "Would you like to come to my house. I have a fireplace, we can wash your clothes but I only have a few things that will fit you," he tells me and it's okay. He's the only man whose allowed to see me naked.

"That would be nice," I tell him. I just want to get closer to him. I need to know about his health, whether he's eating properly, if he needs anything that I can get for him. He stands and I see his back hurting him. Maybe I can cure that as well. "Thank you," I tell him as he helps me to my feet.

"How about you follow me?" he asks and I try to think of what I can do with his address. I need to create another plan to get his attention. I want to tell him so so badly but I can't.

I follow him silently to his house. I hope he's able to take care of himself but more than that, I hope the world allows me to take care of him just as he has taken care of me.

 **End of Kyoko: 2**

 **Thank you so much for reading**

 **Thank you for the reviews of Kuon: 2**

Megumitasama: Thank you for your kind words. I changed the story plot, I hope that you don't mind. Thank you so much for reviewing you have no idea how much I appreciate it.


	5. Kuon 3: The Old Man's House

**AN:** And with the update of this fic, all of my active fics will have been updated in May 😊 Thank you so much for your patience, support, and returning to this story.

 **Kuon 3: The Old Man's House**

I don't want to look up. I don't want to even think that she could be there but I didn't become a good actor by luck. I have good perception of what is going on and my skills to do with observation are top notch. I smile, 'top notch' at least my mind is starting to remind itself that it is the mind of an older man. I feel a little pain that I have to be so far from her but it's what will be best for her.

Age matters a lot and she deserves to enjoy her life with someone her own age. I just want to pretend not to see her.

I see an older woman, someone of my new age bracket some along to sit next to me. I smile at her, she looks like she could have been pretty at one time but I really am not comfortable to having someone else in my life. The memories of Kyoko are enough for me, to want more than that when I'm this old would be too much to ask of.

"Hello," she smiles to me, "I haven't seen someone as handsome as you around here. Are you new, stranger?" she asked and I smile to her. I don't feel attracted to her but it is nice to be paid attention to. Maybe I'll be seen as a silver fox and maybe, just maybe my father will accept me as his fan and he'll not be too hurt and devastated by the loss of his son because as much as my mother might believe it, I'm not their son anymore. I might have once been their child but I can't call them my mother or father any longer.

"Hello," I smile to her, "Would you like to sit down? It's a beautiful day."

I try and focus my attention on this woman, trying to will myself to not pay attention to Kyoko. She's not here and she definitely doesn't know the truth. Yes, she might be looking at me because she recognizes me as that creepy mad from the hospital but she most definitely doesn't know _who_ I am. I'm still in the safety zone.

I see her fall and my heart starts to pound over my own thoughts. If she's drowning then I need to stop her. She's never been this clumsy but she…no, I can't do this. I might be an old man and this might be ridiculous but I have to try to save her. I get into the water despite how the ice cold seems to cut against my more fragile skin and swim towards her. I might not be her hero or her superman anymore but I need to save her.

I do love her after all. More than anything in the world, I love her. That's how I got to this situation in the first place.

Finding her, I pick her up feeling a strain in my back and bring her out of the water. I have to bring her to safety and I just wish that I could yell at her for her stupidity but that would give me away and I can't have her worry about me. I want to tell her that I love her and not to scare me again but I can't…it's too painful for her to know the truth.

"Ojii-san," she says and I see the way she's looking at me. Okay, so she really doesn't know who I am. She thinks that I'm just the old man who was watching her in the hospital and that is really all I need to be to her, just some harmless and not important older man. "Ojii-san," she coughs and I feel so glad that I actually am soaked and was able to save her, "You saved me."

I can't show how happy I am that she's okay. I have to learn my role and talk to her as if we don't know each other. If I'm going to be a stranger to her, I can't have her suspect anything about me. I'm an old man. I'm an old man who likes to eat tofu and loves to read old books. Commit to the character!

"It's very dangerous, young lady," I tell her as I still feel the cold water upon my skin, "to fall into a body of water this size." Okay, I've scolded her and hopefully made her reflect on her actions and I hope that is enough to push her away. I want her to be happy, serving me meals on wheels is not going to make her happy. "Are you okay?" I ask her. That's the most important question.

"I think so," she says as she starts to sit up but I gently push her down. As much as I want to run and avoid this conversation, Kyoko matters most to me and I can't help it. I just, I truly do love her but I have to cut that love off and act distant. Still, when I can touch her it feels like I'm truly happy. I have to brush those feelings aside.

"Stay down until you think one-hundred percent that you can stand," I tell her. I'm not sure if she'll listen to me anyway. Kyoko has always been about using your guts to try to achieve your goals. It's one of the things that I've always admired about her but it could be that which causes me to lose character and to tell her more than she needs to know. I shiver. This body isn't used to being in this cold of a temperature.

"Young lady," I start to say when I find myself drifting and find her trying to get up. I want to run and hide from her, make sure she doesn't know the truth. She doesn't need to be with me, surrounded by the changes, haunted by her memories. Just have a new life Kyoko, one where you are truly happy.

"I'm okay," she tells me and I watch her with concern as she manages to sit up, she looks at me with one of her characteristic Kyoko smiles, if she only knew how much that smile affects this old man. "See, I can get up," she tells me and then tucks her hair behind her ear. I see the motion and wish to touch her but I l know that I can't. I'm an old man, not part of her life.

"I'm glad," I tell her and then look around. She doesn't seem to realize who I am and so this is most likely okay, maybe I can try to become an old guiding acquaintance in her life or really I don't need to have a place in her life, I just need to have her for thirty minutes. Just give me half an hour with her beside me.

Maybe this will make her uncomfortable, it's worth asking just for my own selfish reasons.

"Would you like to come to my house. I have a fireplace, we can wash your clothes but I only have a few things that will fit you." It's an invitation, not the most flattering for a woman of her age but it's an offer to be a bigger part of her life than that of just a random old man. I don't want to have her heart broken but Kuon isn't alive anymore and she can't expect him to just return. He's not just going to pop up and return.

"That would be nice," she replies and I feel my heart somehow singing. I'll have to put it on mute, I don't want to affect her or bring her life into turmoil. Losing her husband is better for her than knowing the truth about who I am. Maybe she'll turn to me in her hour of need as a kind old man who is giving her sympathy. Yes, if she only ever talks to me for ten minutes a month then I'll live for those ten minutes.

My back pulls as I stand up but I still help her to her feet, she thanks me and I turn. Maybe I'm stupid for doing this, maybe it is all a waste of time but I want to have her for twenty seven more minutes. Just give this old man some memories to reflect upon.

"How about you follow me?" I ask her and she nods, following me obediently. She doesn't seem to have made the connection so I've tricked her. As long as she doesn't discover our connection then it'll be okay, my heart will still be okay.

…

…..

We enter my new house and she looks around with interest, I try to look around as well but in my case it's to make sure she doesn't find any clues as to who I am. I don't want to face the rejection and as I look at the two of us in one of the hallway mirrors it just dawns on me how far apart we are. I don't want to have her feel awkward about the right way to turn me down. I want her to be happy and to feel free and confident. No, there's no way she could really choose to be with somebody like me.

"so, the living room is this way," I show her and she looks at me with a weak smile. She seems to be as respectful as always and has her hands put together in front of her whilst she's observing me. I hope she's not trying to watch me for something, no, it's my paranoia that makes me think that she's examining me."

"Do you have a shower that I could use?" she asks me and I look at her with a smile.

I would let her use my shower, I would give her anything that she wants. If she wants me to sign over all of my money to her then I will, it's only being so close to her that is making me understand how much I love her but then I'm just a jerk. Letting her be close to me would be so hurtful to her, I can't do that to her, not with how much I love her.

"Yes," I nod, "You can use the shower. Follow me, I'll move the shower chair up and that will give you a bit more room," I tell her and she looks at me. I can see the pain in her expression and I just hope that somehow she hasn't figured out what the truth is. She can't do so. I can't force her to do that.

"The shower chair?" she asks and I turn to her with a smile.

"Yes, the shower chair is how I can take my showers. With my back the way it is, sometimes I need something to hold onto if I stand for long periods of time, the shower chair makes it a bit easier," I try to laugh and then she comes and places a hand on my back.

Wait, does she know? No, it would be impossible for her to know. Even though Kyoko believes in fairies and fairytales, she wouldn't know that I'm actually her husband. She quickly withdraws and I look at her in shock. She drops down into a bow.

"I am so so sorry Ojii-san," she apologizes and I smile, no it's just my imagination, she doesn't know what the truth is. "I touched you without meaning to. I'm sorry. One time my husband did a stunt and pulled something in his back and massaging it really helped but I'm so sorry that I touched you there."

"It's okay, young lady," I chuckle, "Let's get you into a warm shower and get your clothes into the washing machine. I swear that I won't peek," I try to joke and she nods, her footsteps sound even and balanced upon the floor.

"Thank you so much, Ojii-san."

 **End of Kuon 3**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kyoko 2**

Brennakai, Megumitasama, PaulaGaTo

 **Response to Reviews**

They are perfect for each other and the age gap isn't that big to them when they love each other that much but Kyoko is willing to let Kuon be an idiot to keep him a part of her life and don't worry, Kyoko is going to try to find ways of having him not get away from her and she's going to keep trying to convince him of the power of their love.


	6. Kyoko 3: The Warmth of the Shower

**Kyoko 3: The Warmth of the Shower**

For most people, this house doesn't seem anything like where Kuon would live. The wallpaper is a kind of olive green on the bottom half where you can see the strips. The top is white and the floor is wooden. I have to keep in mind these things. Wait, is it…is it bad for an older man to have wooden floors, certainly if they were carpeted or if there was a rug he would be less likely to break a hip. Maybe if I find a way to stay close to him, I could give him a rug as a gift and therefore protect him.

I see our reflections in a mirror and sigh. I can see the age difference, I'm not stupid, but age doesn't matter. At least, it doesn't matter to me. I could snuggle up with him any time, any place.

"So, the living room is this way," he tells me and gestures to the side. I want to see every part of his home and make sure he's doing okay but that wouldn't be how I would act with your average senior citizen.

"Do you have a shower that I could use?" I ask him and he smiles back at me. Hopefully soon I'll be able to see him smile for real, hopefully soon he will be telling me how much he loves me.

"Yes," he nods and I feel a ray of light shining down on me. It's a simple gesture but a meaningful one. Now I can talk about how I want to get dry first and that will give me more time to come up with a plan. "You can use the shower. Follow me, I'll most the showed chair up and that will give you a bit more room."

I'm a little stunned by what he just said. He has a chair in his shower? Does that mean he has difficulty standing in there? Kuon has stood on things that I was scared to since they seemed so narrow. He's always had perfect balance and agility and skill but now there's a chair in the shower because showering without it is too strenuous. Why can't he just tell me who he is and let me help him.

"The shower chair?" I have to ask and he smiled at me.

"Yes, the shower chair is how I can take my showers. With my back the way it is," he starts to speak and my mind starts to question what he's said. With his back the way it is? Does that mean his back is hurting him? Maybe he should go to a chiropractor or at least a doctor, see if they can do something for him. "Sometimes I need something to hold onto if I stand for long periods of time," he continues, "the shower chair makes it a bit easier."

Images are coming to my mind of standing with him in the shower, his hands resting upon my shoulders as I help him to get the soap on, make sure to support him as he puts the shampoo and conditioner on. I can imagine standing with him naked and maybe I'll see his older skin but that doesn't matter because I'll be with him.

Without meaning to, I place my hand on his back hoping to massage it. I want to have him feel better, not feel as if there's anything to hide. He looks at me confused and I pause, have I just ruined things, does he know that I know?

"I am so so sorry Ojii-san," I say as I drop into a bow and he seems to get tricked once again, "I touched you without meaning to. I'm sorry." I tell him and feel sad that I have to act this way. I have to distance myself from him so that he doesn't distance himself from me. "One time my husband did a stunt and pulled something in his back and massaging it really helped but I'm so sorry that I touched you there."

I don't want to apologize, I want to confront but this isn't the right time. I have to wait until I know he isn't going to disappear.

"It's okay, young lady," he chuckles before shuffling down the hallway, I watch him with the sadness in my eyes. "Let's get you into a warm shower and get your clothes into the washing machine. I swear that I won't peek," he jokes and I look down trying to keep the hurt off of my face.

I would love to yell at him for looking at me because it would mean that he cared about me more than making sense to himself. I want him to give up all of these rules and regulations but asking him that would only prove how much I know.

I want to tell him to recognize the fact that I am here, his wife, standing in front of him. However, all I can say is, "Thank you so much, Ojii-san."

…..

…..

" _Is it okay if I put my hand here?" he asks me as I look into his gorgeous emerald eyes. His hand is covered in conditioner and is working through my hair, he leans closer to me and kisses me a few times. It's strange but beautiful being with him in the shower. I don't know whether it's the steam or whether it's because of his naked body right in front of me but I feel relaxed and strong and happy._

 _Shotaro would have never done this with me, Kuon trusts me but am I giving him as much as he's giving me. "Hmm," I hum as he slides his hand through my hair once again. "That feels so good, Kuon," I smiled and then move closer to him and press my cheek against his chest._

 _With my other hand, I grab the soap and run it down the side of his body, he chuckles and then I make sure to drop it. "Oh, I should get that," I tell him with eyes telling him how sexy I felt. I crouch down and look up at his nude form, "Got….the…soap," I tell him as he closes his eyes and I'm just really glad that I was able to make him happy._

…..

…..

I grin as I let the water from the shower run through my hair, the water temperature is ideal and I hope he finds it too, there isn't too bad water pressure as well but there doesn't seem a bathtub in this room. Does he not have a bath? Maybe that would be good for his body, more fluidity with the water. Maybe I could make him a bath with some salts and calming oils.

I reach out to turn the tap off and I let the water droplets run down my skin. I still need to figure out how to convince him to have me stay near him. Maybe a housekeeper? No, that would be far too obvious. How about a companion? Would he think I pitied him? I take another breath in as I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself.

I don't care if _he_ sees me naked, anyone else, yes, but not him, never him.

Still, the usual Kyoko would be looking around for a robe and so I have to try to think of him as in role. I manage to find a bathrobe and I slip it on before going to the laundry room where he's putting my clothes into the dryer already. Was I truly in the shower for that long a stretch of time? "Thank you for doing that for me?" I tell him and he smiles.

"Maybe if you try to keep an eye out on your surrounding area and not take a plunge into a deep and dirty body of water you wouldn't need to get your clothes cleaned. Was the shower okay for you?" he asks and I just want to tell him that of course it was okay. Of course being there where he takes care of himself was okay.

"Thank you," I tell him before coming up with an idea, "Are you employed, sir?" I ask him and he looks at me confused.

"Not at my age, fortunately," he laughs and I nod, I hope he can rest, I hope that he doesn't have anyone pressuring him or threatening to fire him. "I'm retired. I used to ac-well, I used to act a very long time ago," he says and I nod along to him. He could still go back, he's definitely a silver fox and if people knew how talented he was then they would try to cast him in their movies and drama shows immediately.

"That must have been amazing," I tell him, making sure to make eye contact with him. "Do you know what I do?" I ask. Maybe this is a way of getting into a new angle. He pauses and looks confused as if trying to place it.

"You look familiar but I'm sorry, you're an actress I would have to guess," he tells me and I smile. This is like when a spider catches a fly in their web and then very slowly and extremely skillfully pulls them closer and closer into their mouth….or that whole wrapping them up and leaving them for dead thing.

"I'm an actress that would benefit from having a teacher, would you consider that?" I ask him and he pauses before staring into space.

"Let me consider that," he tells me and I know that he's worried I've figured out his identity but I want him to figure out that I'm still right here, I haven't left him. If I've figured it out, I'm still here.

I look down knowing that I can't push him on that and that he might have realized that I know. It's hard to walk on tiptoes through broken glass when your entire being wants to collect those shards to make a mirror and hold it up for your husband to see his own reflection. "Would it be possible to meet with you again, Ojii-san, just so that -"

"Yes," he says and then seems surprised that he responded that way. He's trying to cover it up. He doesn't want me to know and yet I do.

"That's great," I tell him with a weak smile before he has the chance to change his answer. "Please tell me when you'd like to meet. Here," I hand him a business card and he looks at me in surprise. He hastily grabs a piece of paper with a new phone number on it.

"So, I'll wait for your call," I tell him and he nods, "Thank you, Ojii-san," I grin to him.

…..

…..

As I come back to our home, I can't stop my mind from coming up with ways that he might be more comfortable. I can imagine him with the blankets around his body, his back resting in the chair, my making him a plate of food for him to pick at. He wouldn't be alone. I know that he would feel at home here, _if_ he allowed himself to be at home here.

"Did you see him?" Father asks as he comes to me and Julie attempts to hold him back. I know that Julie's seen him and I've seen him and I can't imagine the pain to Father.

I nod and Father's expectations rise, he looks eager to hear. "He's very old," I tell him and see his confusion, "but he's Kuon. He just needs to know how much we still love him."

Father nods, "Tell me you're going to see him again," he says and I nod in return, "whenever it's possible, please make sure that he knows how loved he is," Father says and I nod shakily.

 **End of Kyoko 3**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to reviewers of Kuon 3**

Crazy4Animation, Erza Tsuruga

 **Response to Reviews**

I'm so glad that you guys like the story and are excited about it. Kyoko definitely wants things to move quicker but she doesn't want for him to pull away any quicker or any further.


	7. Kuon 4: Risks

**AN:** Hope that you enjoy this chapter 😊

 **Kuon 4 - Risks**

I really wish that I didn't feel like a stalker right now. I'm standing somewhat near the side entrance of LME waiting for a particular actor and I don't think he'll recognize me. I kept thinking of my mother the previous night, how sad she was about what happened to me. I don't want my dad to think of me as dead, he's too valuable to me even as an old man. I take a shaky breath in before seeing them together and my mother's eyes light up.

"Ah, Takagawa-san," she bows to me and my father's eyes widen as he takes me in, seeming to be out of breath. "It's such a pleasure to see you again. Is there a reason that you're here? Perhaps trying to see someone?" she asks and I know that she means Kyoko but this time it's not Kyoko.

"Hizuri-san," I bow only half the amount that she did, "I'm honored to see you as well. I was actually," I cough a little, maybe I shouldn't have jumped into the pond but I couldn't risk her being even more careless, "I was actually hoping to talk to your husband. I'm a huge fan."

"Are you really -" Dad says as he stands there as if paralyzed by fear, I nod trying to brace myself for his reaction, "who I…" I pause and he walks forward, placing a hand on my shoulder. I flinch and he immediately removes it. "Am I allowed to know?"

"I wanted to tell you, I came here hoping to explain myself," I cough again and Mom looks at me more panicked.

"Let's find somewhere for you to sit. Maybe a glass of water would be helpful, let me find that for you," Mom says quickly and she can't resist but to smooth my hair back.

"I know of a quiet café, why don't you let us treat you, Takagawa-san," Dad says nervously as if expecting me to vanish at any point. "We can get you a coffee and something to eat. Are you eating okay?"

"I could eat better," I tell him and he looks at me sadly, "Could we go get something to eat?"

"Of course, of course," Mom says looking a bit excited about this. She puts her hand on my shoulder and tilts her head to the side as Dad leads us to a place away from where anyone might bother us. "What would you like to eat, sweetheart?" she says quietly as Dad wraps an arm around Mom.

"Would you feel uncomfortable going to the early bird meal at a burger place," I ask them. I don't want them to be surrounded by people all within my new age bracket if that makes them uncomfortable. I know that this situation must be really hard on them but they aren't pushing me away, they aren't ridiculing me because of my age. They both look very concerned about it.

"Of course we wouldn't and I know a great place," Dad tells me. He puts a hand on my upper back and then sees the walking stick that I've been using. "Let's go slowly, okay?" he says. He moves his head so that the two of us can make eye contact and smiles weakly, hoping to be comforting. "You really sacrificed your youth for Kyoko."

"Heh," I chuckle softly and Dad rubs my back a little, I don't know how he knows of the pain that I'm feeling in that exact spot. "It seems that way. Being an old man has its difficulties," I tell him and I see him pause, his face drains of color as he stares at me.

"Do you need to go and see a doctor?" he asks with a little panic in his voice. "Is there some kind of medication that you need to take? How about the walking stick? We can get you something sturdier, maybe something of a different textile."

"You worry too much, who are you, my father?" I joke and Dad tries to smile at that.

"It's not too far of a walk, do you think you can make it?" he asks concerned and Mom pauses, she looks around the street as if trying to locate something. She finds a bench and tries to direct us towards it, when Dad sees it too he pretty much pulls me until I'm able to sit down. "Let's just rest for a few minutes," he says and his concern is obvious.

"I'm fine," I try to tell him, taking a few deep breaths in and he watches me. "You don't have to…."

"I'm glad that you're alive," Dad says honestly, "With the media saying that you're dead and gone….I much prefer this to…" we both pause as Mom sits the other side of me and starts dabbing the sweat away from my forehead with a handkerchief. "Come back to the US with us," he says as he leans forward. "I don't know what changes your body is going to go through or what it already has gone through but we want to take care of you. Come back with us."

"I'd be better here," I try to argue and Dad rubs my back again, he's still trying to take in all of the changes and the fact that I look much more like his father than his son. My mother starts to dab at my cheek, treating me as if I'm a child.

"We just want what's best for you," Dad says before he slips his finger down my shirt and undoes the buttons to make sure the birthmark is still there. He nods shakily. "When you're ready we can go to the restaurant," he tells me before looking into my eyes and whispers, "Even with your age difference, you're still my son, okay? I still get to be your father even if it's not publicly known."

"And I get to be your mother," Mom chimes in and I nod solemnly. I really do want to be part of their family just as I want Kyoko but she's one woman who I don't deserve to have.

…..

…..

My hand is shaking as I try to hold up the burger enough to eat it. I never had problems with holding things but maybe I've developed arthritis or at least a tremor. I feel as if I'm going to drop the burger and have its contents fly everywhere. I put it down as my parents try not to look at me too much but I know that they are extremely worried.

"Here," Mom says as she gestures for me to put the burger down and then starts to cut it up into more manageable pieces. Dad looks at her before taking my hand, he lets his thumb run over the back of it and then lets it go as Mom returns the plate to me. "Let's see if that's better," she says as she attempts to keep her emotions in.

I lift up my fork and have to admit that it is easier. It tastes nice, you can really taste the beef in this burger or maybe that's just because my taste buds have changed. A waiter comes over to us and I shakily put the fork down, keeping my eyes on the table.

"How are you guys doing?" the waiter asks and I nod, "Aren't you Kuu Hizuri?" he asks as he points at Dad and I shift nervously. "Am I interrupti—"

"Actually, yes," Mom says with a graceful smile.

"Oh," the waiter says slowly, "I didn't mean any offense. I'm just a big fan. Are you guys doing okay with your meals?" The waiter tilts his head as he looks at me, "Sir, you have a little bit o-"

"We're fine," Dad says trying to make that clear for this younger man…well Dad is a younger man in my perspective as well. "Just enjoying lunch."

"Let me know if there's anything that you guys need," the waiter says before walking away from us. Mom nervously straightens some napkins as Dad returns to eating his own meal. Every so often though, he does raise his head to look at me and make sure that I'm doing okay. Mom looks around before picking up her coffee and taking a sip of it.

"Are you sleeping okay? Have you had a doctors appointment? Checkup?" Mom asks and I look down.

"I'm a little scared about doing checkups," I tell her and she pauses, takes a deep breath and places her hands flat on the table to avoid reaching for me. Even Dad has stopped eating at this point. I know that to prioritize me over food, he's taking this incredibly seriously. "I don't want to find out what's wrong with me."

Mom stares at me, "Ku-Katsuki, if something is wrong with you then it's better that you know. Do you want me to come with you?"

"I don't think that would help me conceal my identity very well," I try to smile but the concern for me doesn't leave her face. I wonder if she's worried about me dying in a very short time, that there is something about my age that means I could drop dead at any moment. This is probably her being over-concerned about me.

"But you'll make one, right? You'll call and let us know and if you need anything, you tell me or your father, okay?" Mom asks desperately and I can see the fear in her face, how can I do anything other than agree to this request? She just wants me to be okay. That's the type of support that you want from your mother.

"I promise," I tell them before looking away, "I'm nervous though, Kyoko….I love her but…"

"She loves you too," Dad tells me, "I think you should tell her but do it in your own time. Maybe tell her you're alive and then work up to seeing her," he suggests. It's a good idea. I can bring her some relief now and some more later.

"Thank you for treating this old man to lunch," I tell them before continuing with the meal and they share a look with each other wondering whether to say anything but decide against it and they both return to their own meals. At least I know that they still love me.

…..

…..

I feel my heart twist in my chest as I pick up the phone. She wouldn't want to have breakfast with an old man, she was just being kind to me when she was here because that is her behavior, her personality. I sweep my hair back and look at the pie that Mom bought me from the restaurant. I freeze. It's nice that there are literally Dennys restaurants in Japan, it makes me think of home.

I take a deep breath in and pick up the phone. I dial her number. I want to tell her but I need to pick my moment. I just want to see her. I listen to the ringing of the phone and then her voice, she sounds a little nervous.

"Hizuri Kyoko speaking," she says and I pause.

"Hizuri-san, it's Takagawa Katsuki, the old man who you spent some time with yesterday," I tell her and Kyoko pauses and laughs softly.

"I remember. Can I help you with something, Takagawa-san?" she asks and I pause. My heart is pounding in my chest.

"I was wondering if you would do this old man the honor of having breakfast with him tomorrow morning," I say and she pauses before laughing softly.

"That sounds nice," she replies, "Let me get my planner so we can decide on a time and Takagawa-san," she says with a pause and I wait, "it's really nice to hear from you."

 **End of Kuon 4**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kyoko 3**

Erza Tsuruga, Megumitasama, paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

I think that I'm better at writing Kuon/Ren than other characters but that's probably because I've roleplayed as Ren so much more. I think I've only roleplayed as Ren with one person though, most of my time roleplaying was either as Blaine Anderson or Yuki Sohma. Kuon is making things worse on himself right now but there will be development when he meets with Kyoko next chapter 😊


	8. Kyoko 4: The Only Man

**AN:** Well my impatience got the better of me and I decided to take this story another step forward at a quicker pace however I hope that you still enjoy it 😊

 **Kyoko 4 : The Only Man**

I put my hand on my belly as I look in the mirror. I shouldn't have thrown myself in the pond without a second thought because I might have hurt our child. I know that I would never forgive myself for a loss of Kuon's child. This is a part of him and maybe he's scared about that. Maybe he's scared of being seen as one of those fathers who become fathers far too late in life. Still, this is our child. This will always be his child.

I want to be with him, let his arms wrap around me, let him tell me he loves me no matter how he looks. Still, the first step towards this is seeing him and pretending that he's Takagawa-san and I don't know whether to be the one to call him first or not. Would that look too obvious if I called him?

I want to be with him but I don't want to scare him off. I'm just not sure how to accomplish that.

I close my eyes and try to steady my breathing. My phone rings and I grab it, my eyes widening as I see the letter 'K'. This means Kuon but if he saw this without knowing that I know then I could try to pass it off as a kind of typo, completely accidental.

I try to calm myself so that my joy can't be detected by him, my complete elation that he decided to call me after all.

"Hizuri Kyoko speaking," I say as I pick up the phone. I have to admit that I'm nervous about sounding too happy and I have to use my acting to keep the momentum in our conversation without revealing myself.

"Hizuri-san, it's Takagawa Katsuki, the only man you spent some time with yesterday," he says and I can't keep myself from offering up a small laugh in relief. He can use whatever name he'd like to as long as he's Kuon. I love him. Whatever identity he wants to pretend, I love him, I can't stop myself from loving him.

"I remember," I reply as the smile appears on my face but I keep my voice calm. I'm supposed to be acting as if my husband just died, I'm not really acting like a widow at all. I'll have to fix that before he gets suspicious. "Can I help you with something, Takagawa-san?" I ask him wanting him to ask me for something, ask me for anything. I want to be able to give him something and to prove that I still love him.

"I was wondering if you would do this old man the honor of having breakfast with him tomorrow morning."

I pause. Breakfast with Kuon? It feels like a victory. I'll be able to see him, yes, I'll have to sleep without his arms around me tonight but I'll be able to see him tomorrow. That thought won't keep me as warm and happy as if he were beside me with his arms around me but it'll have to be enough. At least I'll be able to make sure that he's healthy and taking care of himself.

I laugh again, not able to help it, "That sounds nice," I tell him and then look around, "Let me get my planner so we can decide on a time…" I say before pausing for a moment, "and Takagawa-san, it's really nice to hear from you."

…..

…..

I'm waiting in the café that he chose. We've been here before, he knows how much I love their tea and especially the cute little pastries. However, we usually are here a few hours later. I can understand why he wanted to come here at this time though, there are a lot of older people here and my heart breaks as I think about how they are closer to his age than I am.

I have chosen to put my hair in a bun, use only a little bit of makeup, and wear a black dress with black coat. I managed to make myself cry as well so I can act as if I'm in mourning for my husband. I take a few more breaths before seeing a man approach me. I want to yell at him to get the hell away from me. I'm waiting for Kuon but he doesn't know that I know he's Kuon. I don't want him to be in pain as some useless guy flirts with me.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?" he asks me and I stare at him. I just want to force him away but most of my grudges left me the moment I saw Kuon standing at the end of the aisle whilst looking at me as if I'm the most beautiful person he's ever seen.

"Not interested," I tell him, "Please leave."

"I'm a celebrity too, I'm a model," he tells me and pulls the chair out. I glare at him. Nobody is allowed to sit in that chair apart from Kuon or Katsuki as he wants to be known.

"I don't care," I tell him, "So you know who I am."

"I know who you are," he replies, "and I've always been impressed by the work of the woman known as Kyoko," he says before taking my hand and I immediately whip it away from his hold. I don't want him near me. I don't want him ruining what I can have with Kuon.

"Leave," I tell him before he shakes his head.

"We both know that you're single," he tells me and I stare at him.

"My husband died a few days ago. Leave me the hell alone," I whisper and to my horror, he takes my hand and kisses it. I pull back wanting to slap him in the face before hearing soft laughter and I look up at Katsuki seeing the pain in his eyes but that neutral expression on his face. I'm screaming inside my head. I want to tell him that I know who he is, that this man means nothing to me other than someone I want to strangle to death.

"Can we help you?" the model asks and I stand up, moving away from the table as I see that pained look continue. "Me and my soon to be girlfriend are enjoyi-"

Kuon turns to leave, I can feel his heart break even from where I'm sitting and I slap the model in the face, sending a few rare grudges in his direction before grabbing Kuon's arm. I put one hand on his upper arm as real tears run down my cheeks. Please don't leave me. I don't want you to leave me.

"Takagawa-san, it's not like that. He's not my boyfriend, I…I love my husband," I tell him and he looks at me with a weak smile.

"Your love life is no bui-" he starts but I pause and look at him. I've given the game away. I can tell as he looks at me that I'm offering too much information for him.

"It should be," I tell him before throwing my arms around him and he stands there completely frozen. I'm so stupid, I should have pretended more but it hurt me to see that he was so pained by this guy. I want him to be happy. I want him to be so so happy. "I'm sorry," I whisper as he slowly puts his arms around me. I press my head into his chest. "I know," I tell him and he starts to shake, staring at me in complete horror.

"You…know….what?" he asks and I look around.

"May we go somewhere else?" I ask him as I hold to his hand. He shouldn't have to feel completely exposed here. He nods and I see him stumble to put my arm around his waist. He's older now, he's not got the physical mobility that he once had. He takes me to a bench where there are less people and stares at me, I see the terror and fear in his expression but I'm wondering if he's just…how can he not understand that I'm still here and that I love him.

"You know…what?" he asks me and I look at him.

"I wanted to pretend," I tell him, "for your sake, I wanted to pretend not to know but…you're not that different than you were before especially in your eyes," I bow my head. Is it over now? Will he run away thinking that that is what is best for me? Will he completely disappear from my life, from our child's life? I sob painfully and he looks at me.

"I'm sorry but…." He looks up and away from me, I see his seriousness and I wish I could stop it. I don't want to hear the reasons he thinks we shouldn't be together. We should be. He's my husband, "I'm an old man now, you should be wi-"

"I love you," I say as I try to stop the tears in my eyes. He digs into his bag and offers me a handkerchief, I take it to wipe the tears away from my eyes. "I haven't run away from you. I want to be with you."

"If this is pity," he says and I shake my head before getting up and going to crouch in front of him, taking his hand. I can see the change in him, all of the ways that these additional years have turned him into a senior citizen but it doesn't matter to me. I shakily put my hand up to his cheek, cupping it and play with a few of those white strands.

Taking a look around, I lean up and kiss him passionately on the lips. He tastes the same, the way his lips feel are the same. He's the same. No one has seen this and I know how much he still loves me. It's in the way he kisses me.

"My Sweet Corn," I whisper to him knowing my amber eyes are wet with tears, he holds onto my hand and I feel the warmth in his cheek. "I love you," I whisper to him. "I don't care how old you are, I don't care about the age difference. You're my prince. I don't want another prince and you know how stubborn I can get," I let my thumb run over his cheek. "What happened?"

"I was offered a choice to sacrifice my youth for your life," he says and a few more tears roll down my cheeks. As I look at him, I just see Kuon. He's been hurt and when your loved one is hurt you want to take care of them. I want to take care of him so badly. "That still…you know if you…our age difference," he tells me and I shake my head.

"Don't break my heart," I plead, "I won't be able to take it if you break my heart, not you."

"You want to be with me?" he asks and I see hope in his eyes. "I'm an old man, my needs are different, you should be with -"

I stand and place both of my hands on his cheeks, I lean in and kiss him passionately, holding it there for a little longer than usual. I pull back and see the pain mixed with hope in his eyes. I place my hands on his shoulders and bow my head. "Please," I plead with him, "please stay as my husband. Please let me be your wife, I know your needs may have changed but -"

"You'd really do that for me?" he asks and I stare at him.

"That's what I want," I tell him as I kiss the top of his head, "Wouldn't you want to stay with me if our situations were switched?" he looks at me and then nods. I wrap an arm around my waist and start to laugh softly. "We can be together?" I ask him and he nods. I feel so much relief and so much gratitude. He may be an older man now but he's still my Kuon.

"Can we go and get breakfast?" he asks me and I nod as I wipe away my tears.

"Of course, sweetheart," I tell him as I take his hand. "Of course. Let's get you something to eat."

I just want to take care of him for the rest of his life, hopefully a long life. I need for him to be okay. I need his love and as I help him walk I know that – just as he did – I would give anything for this man.

 **End of Kyoko 4**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kuon 4**

Megumitasama, paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

Kyoko probably has more of a desire to take care of Kuon even more so than Kuu and Julie so wherever he wants to be, she'll stay with him. The spell won't be broken that easily otherwise it wouldn't be as interesting. Kyoko loves him so much she doesn't want to see some asshole hurting him.


	9. Kuon 5 - A Breakfast Date

**AN:** Hope you enjoy 😊

 **Kuon 5 – A Breakfast Date**

I'm so nervous about meeting her this way. Maybe it doesn't matter, especially if she doesn't know that it's me then it really doesn't matter but I'm nervous about opening myself up to her. I keep trying to repeat to myself that this is the best thing for the both of us. I'm an old man and she is a beautiful young woman with a bright future in front of her. She is destined to be the actress who represents Japan but at the same time, if she were an older lady then I would want to be beside her. I would want to help her and care for her. It would just be as if she had an illness. I would never leave her because of cancer and I would never leave her because of a faster-than-normal aging process.

I take a deep breath to steady myself. You can do this Kuon, you can be calm and confident.

I walk in to the café, I'm glad that she was able to meet me so early so that nobody would be around. It's not even seven and yet she was able to accommodate an old man because that's the type of person that she is. That's the woman I married.

I pause as I see a male model that I've worked with only a couple of times standing opposite her. I see the way they match one another and that blocks my hearing. They fit. I could see a cute holiday card with the two of them on it. They would look so much better together than I could look with her.

I shift nervously wondering whether to leave or not and then finally the words that she's saying hit my ears. "My husband died a few days ago. Leave me the hell alone." She says and for a moment turns back to the old Kyoko and that's what makes me laugh. I feel so much pain in my heart but the laughter is relief. It's okay if I'm hurt, at least she can go back to being the confident woman she's always been.

"Can we help you?" the model asks and Kyoko stands up. She looks panicked. "Me and my soon to be girlfriend are enjoyi-"

I look at the two of them and leave. Getting upset or angry would give it all away and make her unhappy. The very last thing that I want is to be the reason as to why she's unhappy. I hear her slap the model and look down wondering if I would have ever got that treatment if I had been something other than her sempai.

She grabs my arm before putting her hand on my upper arm. I see her crying and I feel my heart tug. Did I upset her? Does she think that I'm judging her?

"Takagawa-san," she sobs and it's killing me not to throw my arms around her and pull her to my chest. "It's not like that. He's not my boyfriend. I love my husband," she tells me and I have to keep pushing through and pretending. I turn to her with a weak smile.

"Your love life is no bui—" I begin though it's making my heart twist saying these words.

Kyoko interrupts me. "It should be," she tells me before throwing her arms around me. She knows it's me. I don't know how she did it but it seems like she knows everything. I shouldn't be surprised because she is more intelligent than I am but I'm disappointed. My skills as an actor are apparently very weak. "I know," she tells me confirming my fear.

I have to hope she means something else, she very very likely does not mean something else but I have to hope for it, "You…know…what?" I ask her slowly as I take a look around.

"May we go somewhere else?" she asks me and holds my hand. I nod and stumble slightly, she helps me stand as she puts her arm around my waist. I'm not the young man that I once was. I go to where there is a bench in a low-traffic area and sit with her. She's going to reject me, right? She's going to tell me that I'll hurt her career and then never want to see me again.

"You know…what?" I ask her and she looks at me with tears in her eyes. Is she afraid of me? She should just do it quickly, one quick chop or cut and sever our relationship.

"I wanted to pretend," she tells me, "for your sake. I wanted to pretend not to know but you're not that different than you were before especially in your eyes." She bows her head and I have to kick myself mentally, if I had only dug out color contacts then it would have been easier to hide from her. My eye color is very unique compared to the rest of the people living in this country. I see her trying to breathe slowly and I hate how this is hurting her.

"I'm sorry, but," I begin. She knows the truth, maybe if I start then it won't be so painful for both of us, "I'm an old man now, you should be wi -"

"I love you," she cuts me off again and I see the tears running down her cheeks. I grab a handkerchief. I'm always weak when she's crying, always unable to ignore her. I want her to be happy. Her health and happiness matters most to me, I will always prioritize her above myself. "I haven't run away from you. I want to be with you."

"If this is pity," I tell her and she gets up, crouching in front of me in the dirt. She puts a hand up to my cheek and then, without warning, kisses me. I want to embrace this kiss since it might be my last one. It feels strangely like all of the other kisses that she gives me. It feels right.

"My sweet Corn," she says and I have to cup her hand. I want to feel her warmth. I want to enjoy everything about her, every moment, every physical feature, every word. I just want to have enough of her that I'll never forget her. "I love you," she whispers again. "I don't care how old you are. I don't care about the age difference. You're my prince. I don't want another prince and you know how stubborn I can get," she runs her thumb over my cheek. "What happened?"

I feel guilty saying this but she can read me like an open script, she can see through my lies she's always had that power. Yeah, I should have suspected she had seen through this. "I was offered a choice to sacrifice my youth for your life. That still….you know if you…our age difference." I look down. I want to still give her the option of running. If running is what would be best for her then…

"Don't break my heart," she pleads with me, "I won't be able to take it if you break my heart, not you."

I feel confused, hopeful and excited but still confused. "You want to be with me?" I have to ask her. It doesn't make sense in my mind but it's as if she's throwing me a life line. "I'm an old man, my needs are different, you should be with…"

She stands and grabs my face before kissing my forehead, she looks at me with such stubborn love behind her eyes. "Would you want to stay with me if our situations were switched?" she asks and I wonder if she somehow knew I was thinking about that earlier. I nod. She starts to laugh softly, "We can be together?" she asks and I nod. It's a hard decision to make but I want to try at least. I don't want to run from her.

I sigh, "Can we go and get breakfast?" I ask her and she tries to brush her tears away.

"Of course, sweetheart," she says to me and takes my hand, helping me to my feet. "Of course. Let's get you something to eat."

…..

…..

I'm embarrassing her. I thought that maybe if I ordered something small and simple to eat, a black coffee and a blueberry muffin that she would be able to not have attention drawn to her but I turned out to embarrass her again. I can't get the wrapper off of this muffin.

Kyoko looks at me and reaches her hand out, her eyes never losing contact with mine and she slowly takes the muffin out of my hands. She sets it down on the plate in front of me and takes off the wrapper. I reach for it nervously and with the one hand that isn't holding part of it, she takes it and kisses the back of it.

"Please don't avoid asking for my help," she tells me as she runs her thumb over my hand. "I know that you're going to have difficulty sometimes. If there's a way that I can help you through it, then let me know. I want you to let me help you."

"Help me unwrap a muffin wrapper?" I sigh and she leans forward.

"There is nothing too small, there is nothing insignificant, if you are having trouble with something then I want to take care of you. Maybe you could hire me to take care of you," she grins and I sigh. She lets go of my hand and caresses my cheek again. "Well, I would want you to pay me back with kisses," she teases and I freeze, putting the muffin back on the plate.

"And how would you explain that?" I ask her. I don't mean to be rude to her but the question still stands. How would she handle the questions targeted to her about her sudden unexplainable job change. She looks at me and her eyes sparkle with tears again. "We should keep this as a student teacher relationship in public."

"In public," she say before nodding, "but…in private you're my husband. Do you agree to that?" she says as if issuing me a challenge and I nod. "And so I get to take care of you in private," she says and I reluctantly nod. "You should come home."

"Kyoko," I sigh, "You really don't want to be sharing a bed with an old man, think about it."

"Not with a random old man, no, but with you I still know who you are and I don't care. As long as those are the arms which get to protect me from my nightmares," she tells me and I close my eyes. Am I hoping for too much? Is she asking for too much?

"After breakfast I think I need to return to -" I begin and she tilts her head to the side before sighing and squeezes my hands.

"Can I come with you?" she asks, "I want you to come home with me but if you feel more comfortable in your new residence then we can go there. It doesn't matter where we go," she tells me and I look around. She seems to understand my feelings and puts my hand on the table. "I would love to start working with you, thank you."

I watch her, "I think I might need to go to the doctor," I tell her and she panics, "Just for a checkup,"

"Okay," she nods, "Can I come with you?"

I pause before nodding nervously, "However you have to pose as my granddaughter," I tell her and her jaw drops open before she quickly nods.

"Fine," she replies to me.

 **End of Kuon 5**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to** PaulaGaTo **for their review of the previous chapter**


	10. Kyoko 5 - Taking Care of Him

**AN:** Hope you guys enjoy the ending part where Kyoko loses it

 **Kyoko 5 – Taking Care of Him**

My heart feels really sore as I watch him. I see all the similarities in him, the familiarities and it doesn't bother me that he's old. It hurts that he gave up his youth to save my life but I still love him, I still want to make sure he's okay. I can still look at him and remember what he used to look like. If I stare at him long enough something strange happens, the older man in front of me fades and I can see my blond haired husband.

I pause as I see his difficulty in unwrapping a muffin. He used to be so athletic, so able to do things that most would find near impossible and he's having difficulty with such a simple task. I slowly take the muffin out of his hand and set it on his plate, removing the wrapper for him. I wonder if it's something like arthritis, I wonder if his hand can't move properly now. I want to prove I love him and so I kiss his hand.

"Please don't avoid asking for my help," I try to remind him knowing that he still wants to take care of things himself, Kuon is like that, he's as stubborn and independent as I am. "I know that you're going to have difficulty sometimes. If there's a way that I can help you through it, then let me know." I want to stress this point, I want to make sure that I'm here to help him because I love him so much. "I want you to let me help you."

"Help me unwrap a muffin wrapper?" he sighs, I know that he's disappointed in himself and the new challenges in his life. How could he even think that I wouldn't want to help him. He's my sempai still, he's my wonderful Corn.

"There is nothing too small, there is nothing insignificant. If you are having trouble with something then I want to take care of you," I tell him. I just want to be at his side like we used to be. We used to want to be together as much as possible and I still want that. He's still Kuon despite this strange change. "Maybe you could hire me to take care of you," I attempt to convince him, reaching out for his cheek. "Well, I would want you to pay me back with kisses," I try and joke and he freezes. He doesn't take it as a joke. I meant it as a way to tell him that I love him but he's not taking it that way.

"And how would you explain that?" he asks and I know what he means. I know that that wouldn't be the best answer if you're thinking logically but it doesn't stop me from wanting to be with him. "We should keep this as a student teacher relationship in public," he shoots me down and my heart twists again. He had just told me that he would be with me. I want to be with him. I want us to be in love, age doesn't matter.

"In public," I whisper trying to comfort my heart, "but…in private, you're my husband. Do you agree that?" I look at him and he nods slowly, "and so I get to take care of you in private?" I ask and he nods again which helps me gain my confidence. This way I'll be able to keep him alive and healthy, I'll be at his side to stop him from being lonely. "You should come home," I try to convince him.

"Kyoko," he sighs and I can see how he's so exhausted especially in this new body, "You really don't want to be sharing a bed with an old man, think about it." I feel as if he's punched me in the gut and cast me off like those nightmares I used to have. I feel as if I have my husband in my reach and yet he keeps running off from me. How can I convince him to let me stay beside him?

"Not with a random old man, no, but with you. I still know who you are and I don't care," I whisper. "As long as those are the arms which get to protect me from my nightmares," I bow my head. I don't care about age, I just want him. I want the man who convinced me to open my heart to love. The man who is responsible for the wedding ring on my finger and the baby in my womb. He did this for me, he did this because he wanted to save our lives.

"After breakfast," he shifts and I pause painfully, "I think I need to return to -"

Please don't leave. At least not yet. "Can I come with you?" I ask desperately, "I want you to come home with me but if you feel more comfortable in your new residence then we can go there. It doesn't matter where we go -" I pause and see him checking to see if there's anybody listening into our conversation. I don't want him to run. I want to stay with him, we could go to the ends of the earth and I'd still want to be with him. "I would love to start working with you, thank you," I tell him before hearing some words that bring anxiety to my chest.

"I think I might need to go to the doctor," I stare at him. Is he ill or sick and he's unable to tell me? If he is then I can't just sit here and do nothing, "just for a checkup."

"Okay," I nod my head still spinning with possible diagnoses that the doctors might give to him. "Can I come with you?" He pauses, I know that the answer is probably no. He wants to continue this charade but if something were to happen or if he needs someone to take him then… "However you have to pose as my granddaughter."

My heart snaps. I'm not his granddaughter, I'm his wife, I'm only four years younger than him. I'm not his grandchild. It hurts me but I look at him. If this is the only way that I can be close to him then I have to accept it, I have to make compromises.

"Fine," I tell him because at least I'll be there, at least I can do my best to keep him healthy.

…

…

He told me that he's going to take a shower and when I asked to join him, he said that he needed to do it alone. However, he did tell me that I can stay in his bedroom and I've already picked up a notebook and made a list of things that would help him be more comfortable in this living environment. I pick up his pillow and hug it tight, inhaling the smell of Kuon. I've missed him so much.

He needs a heated pillow for those cold nights, maybe a new mattress that will be softer for his body, is the lamp too bright for his faded vision or maybe he needs something a bit brighter. I want him to have everything that he needs. Even as his temporary manager I had wanted him to have everything that he needed.

My back straightens as I see him shuffle into the room wearing a bathrobe. He's using a walker and that breaks my heart.

"Sweetheart," I immediately rise, putting the notebook to the side, "Here," I say as I come to the walker and put my hands on it. "Let me help you to the bed."

"I can do it," he argues and I nod. I wonder if he can make it to the bed by himself. Am I being overprotective? He reaches out for a handrail that spreads around the room and I see him shuffle just like an older man would. His body is stiffer and I feel the tears in my eyes seeing him suffer. I can't just go over and try to make him dependent on me though.

"You should come home," I tell him and he sighs, looking away from me. "I could put this up in our home, I could make sure that there is everything that you need. Tell me what you need and I'll get it set up at home and then we can stay together…or I could stay here."

"You can't stay here, I just need to get to the bed," he tells me and I nod slowly. My heart doesn't settle until I see him lay down and remove his robe, draping it on the back of a chair. He's already wearing his pajamas and it's still the middle of the day.

"Are you going to take a nap, sweetheart?" I ask him as I crouch down beside him. I put my hand on his head, my fingers running through his white hair and I know that it's still wet. I lean forward and kiss him passionately on the lips.

"My body feels tired," he tells me and I nod, hopefully it's just regular exhaustion and not something more serious. The doctor's appointment will reassure me that he's okay, won't it.

"Then you get some sleep, my sweet Corn," I tell him and he reaches out for my hand, I take it and bring it to my lips. "May I stay with you?" I ask him and he shifts over, lifting up the blanket. I smile as I get in and snuggle up close to him.

I want to be this close to him always, I don't want to leave him but I know he'll try to convince me that I need to go home. At least I can be with him for a little time, I close my eyes and feel happy as he puts his arms around me. They are shaking and feel more frail than they usually do but I still snuggle closer to him, I want to prove how dearly I love him.

My eyes close and I'm comforted with him beside me.

…..

…..

It's now the middle of the afternoon and although we stayed in bed together for nearly three hours, I knew it was never going to last and he's looking at me as he sits opposite me. "I think we'd better call it a day," he tells me. I want to argue with him. I want to tell him that I want more time with him, that it's not the end of the day and that I should stay with him. I know that he won't listen to me.

"I don't want to leave you," I tell him honestly but he's still got that determined look on his face.

"You can come back tomorrow," he says and I don't want to go the night without him there. I don't want to have only limited time with a man that I care for so deeply. I sigh and reach out for his cheek, he holds my hand to his skin and I try to hide my tears.

"Okay, fine," I whisper, "but please call me when you make that doctor's appointment," I ask him and he nods again. "I'm going to prepare some meals for you so over the next few days please eat at least a serving size," I whisper before kissing him again. The tears sparkle in my eyes, "I love you so much," I tell him honestly and he nods.

"I love you too," he tells me and I want to yell at him that if he truly did love me he wouldn't be pushing me away like this. Still, I stand and walk over to the other side of the room.

"Sweetheart," I look at him, tears in my eyes, "No matter what it is or what time of the day, if you need me for any reason even one that you might see as small and insignificant, if you need me, please phone me. I don't care if it's in the middle of the night. Please phone me." He nods but I'm worried that he won't. "I love you and it doesn't matter how old you are to me," I tell him.

"I love you too," he repeats and though my heart is on the verge of shattering I leave the room. I want to do anything I can to keep him safe.

…..

…

As I leave his house, wanting to set up camp on the doorstep and be able to know where he is and how he is for the rest of our lives, I see a couple of seventy year old women walking down the street. One of them gestures to Kuon's…Katsuki's house.

"The man who moved in here," the first woman said and I move out of their eyeline. I don't want them to notice me, them noticing me might cause trouble for Kuon, my own sweet and kind Kuon, "is so handsome."

"Katsuki-san is…well he's a real silver fox," the second woman laughed, "I wonder how he is in bed," she says and my back straightens. No. Neither of these women – no one apart from me is allowed to think of him like this. Leave him alone you hags.

"Most handsome senior citizen I've ever seen," the first woman says, "I wonder if he would make a good husband."

Of course he makes a great husband because he's _my_ husband and part of me wants to attack these women, tell them to leave him alone. You're not his type! I'm his type and he only loves me, he doesn't love you. Don't think of him like that!

"You were already married," the second woman jokes and I can't help it. I take a step forward and look at them.

"Leave him alone. He's not your type so don't be such whores to talk about him in this way. He doesn't love you, if he pays attention to you its only because of how sweet and kind and noble he is. Leave him alone!" I yell at them with my fists at my side. I can't help it.

One of the woman gasps, "Aren't you Kyoko? My granddaughter loves you," she says and I pause.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your husband," the other one says and I have tears in my eyes. If you're sorry about that then leave him alone, you money hungry gold digger. I feel the tears in my eyes and I take a deep breath in.

"Leave him the hell alone," I whisper and they are staring at me as if I'm insane.

 **End of Kyoko 5**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Kuon 5**

Megumitasama, paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

Thank you both for your support. I'm glad you like the development of the relationship but of course Kyoko wants more. I also feel that I've experienced something though to a lesser extent that when you really know somebody you can see the person underneath it despite how they've changed. Kyoko also wants to be in an intimate relationship but she has to convince Kuon of that.


	11. Kuon 6: With Family

**AN:** I've decided that for a little while, I'm going to concentrate on fics that I want to concentrate on no matter the popularity of the fic. For a while I was trying to write for people and write the most popular fics but – not blaming anyone in particular – I've learned it's more satisfying to write for myself. Why? Because one of those so-called "popular fics" _It's Just Like Magic_ got over 200 hits/views for its latest chapter and only one review so why not write what _I_ want?

Anyway, thank you for choosing to read this

 **Kuon 6: With Family**

My heart hurts and I don't think it's anything to do with my age. I know that she doesn't want to leave me and what I know more than that is I don't want to leave her. It would be best for her though. I don't know my limitations or abilities anymore, until I've figured that out then I should stay away for her own benefit. I feel very strange though, something inside of me is telling me that I'm wrong and that I should move towards her.

Maybe just saying goodbye to her one more time is enough for today. As I get my shoes and jacket on, I see that she's speaking to some of my new neighbors in this senior citizen community. I've had women flocking over me for years…the age demographic has just shifted now that I've gotten much older.

"Most handsome senior citizen I've ever seen," one of the two women says as I exit my house. "I wonder if he would make a good husband."

That causes fear to rise inside of me. A good husband? I'm only loyal to one woman and I want to be her husband but I don't know how well thought out that idea would be. I don't even know how I feel about their comments about my appearance. I guess I should be thankful that even as an old man, I'm seen as attractive.

"You were already married," the second woman jokes and it pains my heart. I don't know if I have to be present to request a divorce or whether I just have to sign some papers. No, I don't want to sign those papers.

The next move makes my eyes widen and I feel myself pulled forwards.

"Leave him alone. He's not your type so don't be such whores to talk about him in this way," Kyoko begins and I see how pained she is. I knew that she was hurt but she usually restrains herself, I can just see how damaged all of this is causing her to be. "He doesn't love you, if he pays attention to you it's only because of how sweet and kind and noble he is. Leave him alone!"

Her anger connects with me and I'm left standing outside my front door watching them. I can't even hear what they are saying to her but I see her pain and that's all that I can see. She's worried about me and she loves me despite my appearance. I walk behind her and realize that she hasn't noticed me so I put a hand on her shoulder.

She freezes and turns back to me, her eyes sparkling with tears. She puts a hand to her mouth and bends over with the pain and this alerts me further.

"She was tasked with visiting me in the place of one of my old friends, we've developed a friendship," I try to tell the two other women. I have to try to use my imagination and my quick-thinking to my advantage. I gently place my hand on her back and she turns to look at me, her eyes are showing how desperate she is.

"May I escort you home, Miss Kyoko," I ask her and she nods. She opens her mouth to speak but I let my thumb run in circles over her back. "We will be taking our leave now," I tell my neighbors with a bow and Kyoko smiles at me.

"You'll come home with me?" she asks and I nod.

"If that's okay," I tell her and Kyoko pauses. She blinks as she looks at me and nods.

"Yes, yes that's…that's more than okay," she replies and I feel relieved to be with her.

…

…

I'm nervously standing outside of my own house that Kyoko and I were able to purchase together with our savings and I'm feeling more terrified than I ever have before. My heart is telling me that I belong to this house and my head that I should stay here and it'll be safe and the best option but I'm scared. I'm scared of messing all of this up for her, of causing her to be seen as odd or strange.

Kyoko unlocks the door and turns back to me, "It's okay. It's going to be okay, you told me that your parents accepted you as you are now so please, sweetheart," she whispers to me as if I'm not this old man that she's looking at. She's acting as if nothing has changed between us in her eyes.

She must be acting very well.

"Welcome home," I hear my mother call out and she rushes to the door. Her smile widens as she sees me and tears are in her eyes again. "You convinced him to come back?" she asks before Kyoko nods and my mother rushes over to me, she kisses my cheek and pulls me close to her as if she still sees her son in my place. Can't she see how much I've changed? "Darling, we've been so worried about you," she tells me as she gently lets her fingers go through my white hair.

"See, I knew that your parents would want you back," Kyoko tells me and I look away. Mom puts two hands on my face, each hand on one of my cheeks and turns my head so that she can look into my eyes.

"Oh, darling, please don't ever think that we don't love you. You are so handsome still," she tells me and puts her arms around me again. "Kuu!" she calls out and I freeze. My dad was fine when he saw me earlier but what if he….well no one will be able to see him here. "Kuu!" she calls again and I step back nervously.

The next thing I see is my dad. He looks at me and our eyes connect and he laughs to himself, he looks relieved and happy to have me here. Am I dreaming all of this? "Kuon," he says in relief and walks towards me. I pull back a little. "Is something wrong, son?" he asks and I look at him confused.

"Son?" I ask him and he nods.

"You'll always be my son," he tells me confidently. "I'm glad that we have you back with us. Please tell me that you're staying," he seems to beg and I nod shakily.

"Just for a little bit," I tell them and Mom shakes her head.

"Nonsense, you have to stay here with Kyoko, this is your home and your life. You can't just give up on it. If you need us to come up with a reason then we'll find a reason. Nobody is going to have you kicked out of your own home," Mom turns to look at Kyoko who is staring at me as if she's worried that I'll disappear.

I look at them and then turn to my father. I've never seen this level of concern mixed with this much relief and happiness. I didn't think that he would care about me enough to be this emotional. "And if the media finds out the truth," I tell him and he nods, "that your son is a senior citizen, old enough to be your father."

"I don't care what other people think," Dad tells me without needing a moment to think of his answer, "I want my son to be happy and safe and healthy. Speaking of which, have you set up a doctor's appointment yet?" Dad asks me and I shake my head, both Mom and Kyoko have that same concern on their faces, older men usually have more health issues. "Please do that as soon as you can," Dad tells me. "May I hug you?" he asks and I nod.

He grins as he wraps his arms around me as if I'm the age I feel on the inside. I feel myself put my arms around him, enjoying the safety and comfort that he provides.

I take a nervous look at Kyoko and then freeze. I know that Dad wants to help me by being supportive and making sure that I have everything I need but as I look at Kyoko, the guilt sets in. I'm starting to consider the offer of going back to America with them. I don't want to feel alone any longer and Kyoko has so much of her life to live, so much with our child.

"What is it?" Dad asks but I shake my head. I'm not comfortable telling him right now. Dad waits a while to see if I will respond but when I don't he looks at Kyoko. "We've decided, your mother and I, to return to Japan. Kyoko will need some help when our grandchild is born and we'd really want to help you as well," Dad says and I pause. Somehow I feel dizzy and I almost fall but Dad catches me. "Easy, okay, easy." He says as he gets me sitting down on a nearby chair. At least he's strong enough to catch me when I fall but I can't be the reason they relocate their entire lives. That's too much to ask for.

…..

…..

"Dad," I say very slowly as I approach my father later in the night, he looks at me and stands up, pulling out a chair so I can sit beside him. He remains standing until I've sat down. He turns his body to me, giving me his full concentration. "I'm sorry, should I be calling you Kuu-san?" I ask and he looks horrified by the thought.

"Dad," he says firmly, "Please call me Dad."

"Dad," I smile and he grins hearing that, "I wanted to ask you for a favor," I tell him and he looks at me before nodding. "If we find a confidential doctor," I tell him as he stares me, barely even blinking. "Could you accompany me for my appointment?"

"You're making a doctor's appointment?" Dad asks and I nod, "Didn't Kyoko want to take you?" he continues and I look down, I don't want him to judge me on the fact that I don't feel comfortable or confident with Kyoko worrying about my health. I take another shaky breath in and focus on my father before dropping my head. "Kuon," he says slowly and I feel the unexpected rush of tears flow through me. I try to cover my face and turn away from him, "Kuon, what is it? What's wrong?"

I don't know what to tell him. I'm not the type of person to cry and now I can't stop the tears. I know that seeing me like this is making Dad even more concerned. I'm so weak. I need to be stronger for her, I need to do my part in being the man that she needs for me to be.

I close my eyes to steady myself and feel my chair being turned, I struggle to calm myself down and then when I open my eyes, I see Dad kneeling before me, his eyes wide with his concern and he puts a hand to my chin, gently moving my head around so he can get a better look at it. He puts a hand to my throat and feels for my pulse, his eyes not moving from mine. I know he's more than worried now.

"Tell me," he begs with me, "Tell me where the pain is,"

"I…" I begin to speak before looking up and see Kyoko. It's as if she's sparkling but that might just be my eyes. She rushes towards us as Dad puts his fingers on some of my loose skin, massaging it a little.

"Sweetheart," she says before putting her hand over Dad's and I strangely feel comforted in both an emotional and medical way. "It's okay, it'll be okay now."

"Where have you come back from? Are you…glowing?" Dad asks and I realize we both have the same question for her.

"I have something to tell you," Kyoko says and I have no idea what she is going to tell us.

 **End of Kuon 6**

 **Thank you to:** Erza, Megumitasama, and PaulaGaTo for reviewing the last chapter. It really does mean a lot to me.


	12. Kyoko 6: You Belong Here

**AN:** Thanks for waiting for this update 😊 I really hope you enjoy it, I had a lot of fun writing it 😊

 **Kyoko 6: You Belong Here**

I shouldn't have yelled at them. They are just older women who saw someone attractive and are talking about him the way women my age discuss the younger Kuon but I don't want to lose him to them. I don't want him to suddenly think that I'm too young and immature and it would be better for everyone for him to leave me and date one of these harpies.

I feel a hand being placed on my shoulder and I hold back my tears. I turn to look at him and smile. He's with me again and even if it is just for a short time, I can see and appreciate how loving and caring he still is towards me.

I feel so lucky to have him but I'm going to break soon. I don't want to leave him. I feel the tears in my eyes and bend down unable to control my sobs. He's here. He's really here. I see him grow more concerned for me.

"She was tasked with visiting me in the place of one of my old friends," he tells them and I just wish that he'd tell them the truth but would they really believe in the curse of this age development. "We've developed a friendship," he continues and puts his hand on my back. I look at him desperately. I don't want him to leave. I want him to tell everyone who he is and then if they turn on him, I want to comfort him and remind him of how much I love him. Is that selfish of me?

"May I escort you home, Miss Kyoko," he asks me and I nod slowly. I don't know what to say but my hope is probably glowing on my face. I listen to him turn around, his hand on my back. "We will be taking our leave now," he says politely, bowing to the two women in front of us.

"You'll come home with me?" I have to ask him and he nods.

"If that's okay," he replies and I don't know if he means it or not or if he knows what he is doing to me. I'm just so happy that he's going to be coming back to our house and hopefully I can persuade him to live there again. I need him there with me even if he looks like this.

"Yes," I try hard not to sob, "Yes, that's…that's more than okay," I assure him. God, Kuon. It's so good to be with you again.

…

…

Despite this being his house, our home, he's so nervous. We had bought this place together although I know that his money covered a large percentage of it but he's scared. I don't want him to be this nervous because he belongs here, he has _earned_ his place here. I look at him, he's so anxious and I wish I could help him calm down.

I unlock the door for us and see that he's shaking a little. Why can't he see that despite the aged appearance, I see him. Corn, Kuon, Ren, whatever name he wants to use. He doesn't have any reason to feel scared. "It's okay," I try to reassure him. "It's going to be okay, you told me that your parents accepted you as you are now, so please, sweetheart," I try to comfort him but I hate how terrified he seems.

Julie's voice is the first thing that we hear as we enter and tears appear in her eyes as she sees that I've brought him back. "Welcome home," she tells us as she looks at Kuon, "You convinced him to come back?" Julie asks and before I can even count to five, she has thrown her arms around Kuon and is kissing his cheek. She recognizes that though he's older than her, this is his son, this is the Kuon that we all love.

"Darling," she tells him, "We've been so worried about you," she says honestly as she smooths down his snow-white hair.

"See," I try to convince him, "I knew your parents would want you back."

I see the care and love that Julie is treating Kuon with and she calls out for Father. I don't think that my own mother would treat me like this if I were in Kuon's place but I'm happy for him. He needs to know that he's still wanted and his parents definitely do want him.

As Father comes down, I see the joy in his entire expression as he comes towards Kuon. "Kuon," he says sounding relieved that his son is here in front of him, his real son. Kuon pulls back nervously and Father gets more concerned. "Is something wrong, son?" he asks and I know that he's doing everything he can not to show how much he's panicking inside.

"Son?" Kuon asks and Father doesn't even need to consider his response.

"You'll always be my son," he tells me. "I'm glad that we have you back with us. Please tell me that you're staying," Father pleads with him. I know how he feels, we'll all be far less worried about Kuon were he to stay with us.

"Just for a little bit," he tells us and I have to tell myself that it's better than nothing. I wish he could stay here forever.

…..

…..

I wanted to take a little walk down to the park where I managed to connect with Kuon in his older state. I don't want him to run from me again. I love him. I _want_ him but I don't know what he wants anymore and I don't even know if it's possible for me to give it to him. I see something shimmering in the pond but I don't know if it's real or if it's just my eyes filled with tears.

He's in pain and that's what I hate the most. I hate seeing him in so much pain. His outer appearance doesn't matter to me but I get scared to lose him. I'm terrified that he might somehow shrivel up and there won't be anything left of him. I'm being rude, aren't I?

I kneel down beside the pond and dip my hand into the water. I feel someone's hand on my back and I turn around, my eyes widening in shock as I see what I can only assume is a fairy princess.

"Hi," she smiles to me, "My name is Freya. I've already met you, Kyoko" she said as I blink towards her in shock, I'm so confused but excited to meet such a fairy. "I may have made a mistake, underestimated my powers," she tells me and I'm unsure how to respond to that. It slowly dawns on me that this must be the fairy that Kuon had met. She's the fairy who used Kuon's youth to save the life of me and my child.

"You mean…with Kuon?" I ask her feeling a tug inside. What does she mean that she underestimated her powers? Is Kuon in trouble? Is he going to be in more pain. I feel terrified that she's about to tell me that because she took too much from him that he'll die in only a few weeks. No, maybe even a few days.

"I could have stopped at fifty," she tells me and I look at her. Kuon's a lot older than fifty. If he was fifty he could pass as Father's brother and not his own father. I think everyone would be happy with that. I stare at her.

"Kuon…can he…" I struggle to ask. Fifty would be okay. He could accomplish a lot at fifty and maybe he'd be comfortable being seen with me in public? Maybe he could have gone away for a while and said some strange chemical or virus had taken its toll on his body.

"I can't, the sacrifice that Kuon made has put him in this situation, he agreed to it," she tells me and I blink. He would still have made a sacrifice but it would have been one that his body could handle. I nod slowly. "I want to give you that loving energy that remains though. You won't be able to turn him young again but it will allow you a gift that you might like."

I freeze. Is it worth it? A gift that I might enjoy?

I take a deep breath in and raise my head to look at her, "the greatest gift would be so that I can help Kuon."

"Which is what it will be, if you take on this magic energy formed from his deep love from you, you'll be able to end his suffering. If he ever looks in pain, you'll be able to heal that pain. It'll only work with Kuon though," Freya tells me and I stare at her. "Inside Kuon is still that man that he was for the years before the accident but since his body is older, there might be some odd pains here and there, I'm giving you the gift to heal those pains," she tells me and I nod.

"Thank you," I whisper. It might not be exactly what I want but it'll be a way that I can help Kuon, that I can be someone worthy of being beside him. "And if there is ever a way to turn him younger then I would -"

"I'll let you know," Freya says and soon I feel myself covered in what looks like glitter but feels like every good emotion that Kuon has ever brought out of me.

…..

…

As I enter our home, I see Father with Kuon and something is wrong. Something has happened and neither Father or I know what it is. Hopefully these powers that the fairy gave me are something that I can activate on my own. I feel happy that she told me that Kuon is healthy inside but there are so many other risks to him in this condition.

"Tell me where the pain is," Father begs with him and I just watch the two of them.

 _Please, let this work_. I beg to myself and come forward, placing my hands over Father's and I feel something within me latching onto him, is this the magic? "Sweetheart," I try to comfort him, "It's okay. It'll be okay now."

"Where have you come back from? Are you…glowing?" Father asks and I feel surprised that he can see it too but maybe it's because it's new magic to me, a new change in my body. Still, I can see that Kuon feels better and I move forward, placing a hand over his heart and allowing more of our love to flow into him.

"I have something to tell you," I reply and feel Kuon wrap his arms around me. I smile as I push my cheek to his chest. It doesn't matter to me that he looks in his seventies as he holds me, it doesn't make a difference because right now I'm in _his_ arms and I don't want to leave him.

"What?" he asks nervously and I smile up at him.

"I met with Freya," I tell him and see the confusion but also acknowledgment on his face, "she gave me a gift," I say and I see a spark of hope in his eyes. I don't want to tell him that it isn't what he really wants. Maybe he'll be satisfied with the truth. "I can't turn you young again," I tell him, "but Freya says that the inside of you is the same, she didn't take away that physical part of you. She gave me a gift where I can relieve you of your pain."

"The inside of me is the same?" Kuon asks slowly as he learns that all of this change is cosmetic, external. He's not really an older man, he's a young man who is trapped in a geriatric's body. Can't he reason that out to why we should be together? "I'll just get older though."

"Internally," I tell him as I look up at him, taking him in again. He's still so gorgeous despite now being a silver fox who looks like he's in his twilight years. "I think that you'll stay the same on the outside but…but I don't care about that," I whisper to him. "You're Kuon and that's all that you need to be."

"Kyoko, we still need to pretend that we're not a couple in public," he tells me and my heart drops again. Can't he understand that it's worth fighting for our relationship? We can tell people that he had a medical condition that gave him this appearance. If he still has stamina, he can still act but he'll have to take different types of roles than the leading man ones he's used to.

"Why?" I ask him with tears in my eyes. "I don't care what they say, Kuon. I married you and I fell in love with you even when that word felt like a curse."

"For just a little bit, okay?" he asks me and I get scared that he's going to do something stupid. "You just have to act as if I'm your teacher for a little bit more." I look at him knowing that the heartbreak is on my face. I nod because I don't know what else to do but tears are slipping down my face.

Why? Why can't we be together?

 **End of Kyoko 6**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to** Erza Tsuruga, H-Nala, paulagato, and vprocks **for reviewing Kuon 6**

Also, next chapter I'm either going to bring in Lory, Yashiro, or Kanae. Let me know if you guys have a preference.


	13. Kuon 7: Anti Anti-Depressant

**AN:** I am so pissed about the latest chapter in the manga but I'm going to keep writing despite it being painful. I enjoyed writing this chapter so hope you enjoy reading it as well 😊

 **Kuon 7 – Anti Anti-Depressants**

"So, Takagawa-san," the doctor tells me as he collects the different samples I've given him onto a tray and finishes with the full examination. I start to put my clothes on again, my hands have a hard time moving on the smaller articles of clothing. I see him look at me with pity. "I was going to say that we're done with our checkup, however I wonder if you'd like …."

"My son's friend," I say feeling embarrassed, "Hizuri-san, can you ask him if he could give me some aid," I say trying to mask my voice as best I can. I sit down on the hospital chair again feeling a bit useless as I shuffle around in my pants. I just have to get used to how to do these simple things again. Maybe the shirt, I try to get one button done up but my fingers slip on it. This is making me feel like a complete loser.

I hear a knock on the door and see Dad come in, he smiles as he comes over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he puts a hand to my shoulder, "The doctor said that you were asking for some help, what can I do?" Dad asks me. I know that he's concerned about what I'm going through and I must have scared him a little. He's scared of me getting hurt just as he was when I was a kid. He's a really good father, still my hero.

"It's just…" I sigh as I gesture to the belt, "My hands, I'm still getting used to the shakiness, it's the buttons," I say and Dad smiles to me. He kneels down in front of me and puts his hands to the buttons of my shirt and starts doing it up for me. I feel a little strange. Dad hasn't helped me with getting dressed since before I was ten and even then it was more like straightening my collar and turning up my cuffs and putting a tie around my neck.

I feel embarrassed that he's spending all this time and energy on me. "Dad," I whisper, "Thank you," I tell him and he smiles.

"Of course, now, do you think you could stand so I can help with the pants," he asks and I do so. Once he's helped me with the belt, he wraps his arms around me in a hug and leads me to sit down again. "Did it go okay? Did he notice anything?"

"Said I was as healthy as a man in my late twenties," I joke. It's exactly as Kyoko has told us and Dad smiles. He puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles to me.

"You know, you're still quite handsome," he grins, "You'd definitely be able to act again, if you wanted to."

"And you'd say anything out of nepotism," I tell him and he shakes his head but he's not going to argue with me. He takes another breath in and places a hand on my back.

"Did you want to go somewhere, have something to eat, there's someone else at the hospital too," he tells me and I close my eyes with a soft smile. Of course, she wasn't going to just wait at home. She's probably pacing around worried about what to do, worried about what to say. No matter how much I ask her not to worry, she still worries.

I shake my head as we wait for the doctor and once he clears us, I follow Dad down the hall to where Kyoko is waiting. She definitely is playing up the part of a grieving widow. I see people looking at her and she turns to my dad with a weak smile and a nod.

"Kyoko-san," I say as I make eye contact with her, "It's going to be all right," I tell her hoping that she'll be comforted by those words, she nods and walks up to hug me. I nervously put my arm around her respectfully but I'm glad that I get her so close. I lean my head down and whisper to her, "I'm fine. They tell me I'm as healthy as if I were in my twenties," I tell her. She presses he lips to my chest and then pulls back.

"I'm so sorry about that," she apologizes as she takes out a handkerchief that actually belongs to me. I think it's adorable that she's using it. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's certainly all right," I tell her, "Your father here has suggested that we get something to eat. Would that be okay with you, for me to intrude on the two of you," I chuckle as I see how people are staring at us. I want to tell them to quit and that it's none of their business but I'm an unknown older man, I need to remember to stay in character.

"Of course," Kyoko smiles, "Please come eat with us," she says and I smile. Father walks with us to the exit of the hospital but as we're going out, there's a man who reaches the door at the same time and my heart pulls in my chest. My eyes widen as I look at him and blink to steady myself.

I have never seen Yashiro Yukihito so depressed. Why is he like this? What happened?

"I'm sorry, please go ahead," he says as he opens the door for us and I don't understand why he's not reacting to either Dad or Kyoko being here. He looks incredibly tired and as if he hasn't been eating. I can see that Kyoko is as worried as I am but she has the opportunity to go to him.

"Yashiro?" she asks as she looks to him, her eyes trying to pull out his secrets.

"Kyoko, I…I'm so sorry for not paying my respects sooner," he says before bowing and drops what appears to be a bottle of antidepressants. I look at him confused. Kyoko helps him with them but he looks ashamed. "Sorry, I've been ta-"

"Nobody saw anything," Dad says with a weak smile as he tries to act as if…this is all because of me, isn't it? The way that Yashiro is depressed and in mourning is because he thinks that I'm dead. The way that he's attempting to handle this on his own. The way Dad and Kyoko aren't able to comfort him. Is my death that painful to him.

"Thank you," Yashiro bows again, "Kuon might think the way I'm acting is a little strange or stu-"

"He wouldn't think that," I say before I can stop myself and Yashiro looks at me confused. I take a step back and Kyoko stares at me whilst Dad places a hand on my shoulder. Is it safe to do it? I never meant to hurt people when I made this deal, I was thinking of Kyoko living rather than the damage that my death would cause. I don't want to tell the whole world but Yashiro is just one person and I trust him. I'm starting to panic before I close my eyes.

"I mean, I don't….I don't really…." I struggle and Kyoko moves closer to me, she kisses my cheek and Yashiro looks between the two of us confused. I know that he's just really concerned why Kyoko has kissed a very old man that he has only just met when her husband and one of her closest friends has passed on.

"We're putting our trust in you," Kyoko says as Yashiro seems to panic inside. "There's such a thing as magic and Kuon made a great sacrifice so that I could live…" as she touches me, I feel relaxed. There really is something good about this fairy magic.

"You mean?" Yashiro asks confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'm Kuon Hizuri," I tell him and Yashiro stares at me completely stunned. It looks as if he's seen a ghost and I look to my dad for help. I know we can trust him but it's going to be a very difficult thing to accept.

…

….

"So," Yashiro says as he faces me as we sit at our table for two in the quiet ramen shop. Kyoko and Dad are at a nearby table but we thought it might be easier for us to have two tables rather than explain the large group. "You're saying that you decided to become an old man because you needed to use your life energy to give it to Kyoko?"

"Basically," I nod as I take a sip of the water in front of me. "I'm sorry for all the pain that I've cause-"

Yashiro shakes his head as he tries to gesture for me not to worry about it, he smiles, "I must seem like an idiot for getting so upse-"

"No," I shake my head, "No, it means a lot to me how much you care, if you didn't care I wouldn't be telling you this. Just, please know that I would feel grief were I to believe that you died," I tell him and Yashiro just watches me. He sighs and nods.

"So, how long do you think you'll be enjoying your retirement?" he asks me as he starts to eat now that the soup has cooled down. I look at him confused as he places some of the noodles in his mouth.

I drop my head down, "Because I'm old? I'm not going to die, well the doctors say, is that…" I ask him and he looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

"You could be as shriveled up as a dinosaur and yet you'd passionately go after acting roles," he tells me bluntly and I look at him confused before chuckling and shaking my head. I don't think I'll be able to act after today as true as that once was. There's one thing for wanting the roles but I don't think that anyone is going to give me the roles with no acting history and at my perceived age. Maybe some adult diaper commercials or walkers or something.

"See," Yashiro continues and I blink confused, "I know that you want to and if we explain this away as some kind of chemical or biological accident or medical condition," he tries to explain and I stare at him. Would something like that work? Wouldn't it hurt Kyoko if people were to find out the truth? No, people aren't going to believe something like this.

"It's not worth it," I whisper and look at Kyoko, "I just hope she isn't regretting marrying me, she never asked for any of this."

"If Kyoko is your biggest concern then you have no concerns," Yashiro tells me with such certainty and I look confused. He raises an eyebrow, "Though you certainly do look older, don't tell me that anything you did before your so-called death you can't do now. I'm sure that you can do _anything_ together that you've always done."

"So, you're saying I should decide to live with her again," I say and he gives me a look that shows he's slightly pissed off.

"After all that I've done for the two of you and you've gone back to not living together. Well, we're definitely going to have to spend some more time together. I turned you into somebody's husband once, I can sure as hell do it again," he says and I smile. I don't want to argue with him but is it too much to hope for.

I look across at Kyoko and pause, my dad is looking horrified about something.

 **End of Kuon 7**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kyoko – Six**

Erza, H-Nala, Kaname671, paulagato


	14. Kyoko 7: People Know

**AN:** Hope you enjoy this chapter 😊 This has become a really fun fic for me to write. I didn't overlap a lot of the story this time.

 **Kyoko 7 – People Know**

I glance over to where Kuon is with Yashiro, I'm glad that the two of them are able to talk together. Kuon really needs to know that his friends and his family still support him, _our_ friends and family, but I can understand his hesitation. Kuon has changed on the outside so much. He looks strange to people who knew him and people wouldn't guess it was him, even I had difficulty with that. Still, as I see him talk with Yashiro and I see his body language, the types of expressions that he has on his face, I feel a strange sense of calmness as if everything is going to be okay.

"Kyoko," Father says and I turn back to face him, "I hope it isn't an imposition that Julie and I move back here?" he asks and I pale. I smile gratefully and bow my head with a smile. It's such an imposition to _them_ to have them move back but I know that they are concerned about Kuon whether the news gets out or not about who he is.

"I hope it isn't too much trouble for you, Kuon and I truly appreciate it," I tell him and he looks at Kuon again before focusing on the large bowl in front of him.

"I wonder if he'll ever feel comfortable acting like himself, coming out to the public," Father thinks and I don't think that that's possible. Kuon wouldn't be able to do that, he's usually so self-sufficient and independent, this might cause others to have a different view of him. I'm also scared that there might be certain groups wanting to study him as if he were some test animal. Then again, if we told the truth that would be painful for the fairy kingdom.

"Maybe," I say quietly as I take a bite of my own food. I don't know what to say, this isn't my decision to make. I would love to be able to have some control over the situation but it's not that simple. Kuon is still finding his feet in this body and he needs time to do that, he needs to be comfortable at the rate things happen. I'm about to make my feelings known when Father's phone rings.

He pulls it out of his pocket and I catch that it's the name of the hospital. I freeze, wouldn't they have 'Katsuki's' phone number but no, his emergency contact is Kuu and what if there is something wrong. I nod to Father, telling him that he can answer it. They said that he was fine, right!?

I look at Father who is seeming to be listening intently on the phone and he chuckles, I see a little fear in his eyes. "That's impossible, you might have to run the tests again." My stomach is starting to contract into a heavy ball, my gut is painfully stretching around it. Is Kuon sick? Is he going to die…are they lying to me? "Don't DNA tests usually take two or more days to complete?" he asks and my eyes widen. They were doing DNA tests on him? Were they able to link it? "Why did you take his fingerprints?" he asks, "That's illegal to not tell someone that."

By this point Father is standing up, holding the phone in absolutely horror. I thought that Kuon going to the hospital was a good thing that benefitted everyone but for some reason they ran some tests or are…running some tests? What if they are - no, it's giving them too much credit if they could see through the years of aging and that this was Kuon. They must have found out something.

"It doesn't matter," Father laughs and I see him take a quick glance over to Kuon, "Patient confidentiality sta-no I'm not admitting anything." I see Kuon looking at him but he doesn't seem to have heard what Father is talking about. "I'll have my lawyers ready but that should be okay," he says before ending the call.

I know what this is about but Kuon still remains in the dark. I just want his mind to be steady and settled. I don't want him to worry about this. I sigh as I look over to him. I love him. Words can't really explain how much I love him. I walk over to their table and grin to Yashiro, "Hi, I just wanted to come over and say hi," I tell them as Father goes to pay the bill for us and leaves. I know that he's going to the hospital, I just hope that he's going to be okay.

"Is everything….what's going on?" Yashiro asks and I smile.

"It's going to be okay," I nod to them before looking to Kuon and take a look around, my hand slips onto his shoulder trying to comfort him. "It's all going to be okay."

…

…

My gut twists itself in knots as I sit in the car beside him. Kuon doesn't really know what is going on and if he did know then I'm afraid that he'll be more panicked about it, I'm afraid that he'd try to run from both me and from Father and go back to that house with the older women who are developing feelings for him. I don't want him to run. I have to admit that if I had met Kuon like this, I would have thought him handsome for his age but I wouldn't have been interested in dating him. Fortunately, I know the man inside and even if he was a blob monster, I would want to be with him.

"What's going on?" he asks as he looks at Father.

Father of course knows what's going on. Some female doctor was working with the data and she found a surprising number of similarities between Kuon's two samples that he had given. She had been a Kuon fan for a while and whilst inputting the data she had found this. She had also studied criminology and was able to check his fingerprints. She met with father and they came to some kind of arrangement where she wouldn't alert the news to this because he didn't want gossip to be spread and she would be able to give Kuon his next checkup.

It feels like an awkward arrangement but we're both hoping that it works.

That's why we're going to someone who would be able to help with a secret this big, the only person that Father and I believe has that much power to help us and this means that we're putting Kuon into a trap though I'm sure that the president wouldn't hurt him. As eccentric as the president seems, he is very respectful and cares a lot with others. He wouldn't hurt Kuon.

"I'm so sorry," Father says and Kuon looks shocked to hear that, "I'm…there's someone who has been able to figure out who you are, they won't say anything though, certain legal precautions but whenever there are legal precautions needed, I always like to talk to Boss."

Kuon freezes and tenses up. I can understand why. He doesn't want for the president to see him this way and he definitely doesn't want the president to make random comments on his age. I don't want that to happen either.

"It's going to be okay, we can trust him," I try to assure him and I see the fear in Kuon's eyes. I know that the president isn't going to pressure him into anything and he plays so many of those romance games that he might be able to be convinced. Also, are there any fairies in his games? Some games have magical spells and curses in them so he might be able to keep that a secret as well. We arrive at the LME private parking reserved for the president's guests.

"Do you need some help getting out?" I ask him and Kuon shakes his head. He's nervous and his body is shaking so much. I just want to reassure him that it's okay and if there is anybody that we can trust it's the president. Father leads us to the private elevator and picks up the phone to talk to the president. He smiles as he turns to us.

"Boss gave us access," he says and we get onto the elevator. I place a hand on Kuon's spine in an attempt to comfort him. I know he's scared and I'm a little scared for him but the president isn't going to hurt him, right?

…..

…..

I take Kuon's hand as we follow Father into the room where the president is wearing a chillingly normal outfit. I pause as I take in the room, it looks as if he's in mourning and I guess he is. Kuon is like a child to him and now he is the oldest man in the room. I squeeze his hand as the president looks at Father.

"Kuon's alive, isn't he?" the president asks without any of us needing to say anything and I look at Father. Maybe it's because we're too happy, maybe this kind of happiness after a death isn't appropriate but no, Kuu would never be so happy if he had heard that Kuon had died. This makes me wonder whether we should go back to America for a little while. I rub Kuon's back. He'd be okay flying, wouldn't he? I freeze. No, the inside is healthy, it's appearance based.

"Well, yes, but Boss how did you know that?" Father asks as he looks at the president in complete surprise and the president turns to the two of us. He looks at Kuon, turning his face in various angles. He looks confused but he's trying to place the face and then he looks between us.

"Julie did a great job with the makeup," he comments and we turn to one another confused. Has he actually figured it out already? I mean, I knew he was familiar when I woke up but has the president really been able to break down the situation. The president faces Kuon and winks, "Too bad you can't look like an old man all the time, those teaching roles would come pouring in if they saw this work."

Kuon coughs as he looks between us, "Well, you're right," he says as he takes a step back. "Apart from it's not makeup, it's a curse." There's silence and if this was a comic book or an art piece there would be crickets heard and a tumbleweed in the background behind the president. He's trying to get his mind around it.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure that I heard you correctly," he tells Kuon and I know the kind of thoughts that are spinning around his head. It's a hard thing to come to grips with but the president's thoughts are turning from amazement and curiosity to shock and concern.

"You know who I am though?" Kuon asks and the president nods slowly. "I'm cursed, there was a curse. I gave up my youth, the appearance of youth, to save Kyoko but it's a secret that we're only telling people close to us but…I need your help."

"I'm so sorry to hear that but so glad that you're alive. I'm so angry that you didn't tell me that he's alive no matter how old he appears," the president pouts and I'm so surprised by how easily he was able to resolve the issues. The president is surprisingly knowledgeable about everything and even he was able to see Kuon despite those many years now added to his appearance.

 **End of Kyoko 7**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to** _Ivy401, H-Nala, Kaname671, and paulagato_ **for reviewing Kuon 7**


	15. Kuon 8: Sensei

**AN:** There's the start of a very intimate romantic scene in this chapter but hopefully not too much detail to make anyone uncomfortable. The ending of the chapter will also be explained.

 **Kuon 8 - Sensei**

My dad seems insistent that we get more people to know about the curse which has taken control of me. I have the feeling that he considers it a safer option but it seems more dangerous to me. No matter how many people I actually trust, the fact is that this is a curse that I'd rather people didn't know about.

Those are the feelings I have as we ride the elevator to where Boss is.

As we enter the room together I'm not surprised that he is wearing regular clothes but I do feel guilty. This man has given me so much and it's obvious that he's been mourning my death. Kyoko squeezes my hand to offer me comfort. I'm anxious to know how my father is going to explain this but Boss turns to us instead.

"Kuon's alive, isn't he?" he asks and Kyoko rubs my back. I guess she's in as much shock as I am. My Dad gives me and Kyoko a quick look before he turns back to Boss.

"Well, yes, but Boss how did you know that?" he asks and Boss turns to me, he looks at me from various angles as if he's inspecting a commissioned art piece. How does he know? How does he accept this? I can't even accept this.

"Julie did a great job with the makeup," Boss comments and I look at Kyoko confused. I shouldn't be surprised, this man can seem to read minds but how does he…wait, he thinks this is a trick. I wish it were a trick. I wish I wasn't in the body of an old man. "Too bad you can't look like an old man all the time, those teaching roles would come pouring in if they saw this work."

Teaching roles? What is he talking about? Like an elderly sensei and how is he saying something so close, well he is Boss but…

I cough before taking a step back, "We'll you're right," I tell him, "apart from it's not makeup, it's a curse." There's silence.

"I'm sorry," the president tells me, "I'm not sure that I heard you correctly." Of course he doesn't think that, it's not as if the idea of curses is generally accepted in society. He looks at me with shocked eyes and a concerned facial expression. It's as if his entire view of reality has come undone.

"You know who I am though?" I ask and Boss nods, "I'm cursed. There was a curse. I gave up my youth, the appearance of my youth to save Kyoko but it's a secret that we're only telling people close to us but…I need your help."

Boss looks at me and slowly nods. "I'm so sorry to hear that," he says honestly before smiling weakly, "but so glad that you're alive," Boss turns to both Dad and Kyoko and then pouts, "I'm so angry that you didn't tell me that he's alive, no matter how old he appears."

Dad shifts nervously, "Because of that reason, because of how old he appears. Kuon had trouble letting _us_ know," he says as he gestures between himself and Kyoko. "Figuring up a way to cover it up was difficult but he's my son, he's Kyoko's husband, we're going to try anything that we can to help him."

Boss nods before turning to Kyoko, "So what's the cover up that you're using?" he asks her and Kyoko looks at me and squeezes my hand again.

"He's an old talented actor, someone to be admired, a sensei" she says and brings my wrinkled hand to her lips.

"I can work with that, can you start tomorrow?" he asks and I look at him confused, start what tomorrow? "I have one of the instructors leaving anyway so it's perfect timing, that is if you feel able to teach a class."

I nod shakily and Kyoko gives me a hug from the side. She kisses my cheek lovingly.

"Yes," she tells the president as she reaches up to mess up my white hair a little bit, "It's perfect timing."

…..

…

It's been a couple of days since Boss set up my work as a skilled instructor for the acting classes. Despite not feeling as if I could get a role in a drama or movie myself, I'm finding a different type of joy in seeing these passionate "youngsters" wanting to achieve their dreams and they seem to respect me as their teacher. I hear that I've been doing a great job already and I have a small office that Boss set up for me.

I hear a knock on my door and wonder which one of my student's it is who is visiting during my office hours. I'm glad that the timing worked out and I took over a former instructors classes. It really does help. I push myself up from my seat and go to open the door where I see an amber eyed beauty. I smile to her, I know anyone who saw me would think that I had a perverted crush on her but she's still my wife. "Hizuri-chan, it's a pleasure to see you, won't you come in, shut the door after you if you would."

Kyoko grins at this and she walks forward with one of the registration forms. "I'd like to sign up for the private instruction," she says as she straightens my tie a little. I feel her breath upon my neck and it's taking everything for me not to kiss her and pull her closer to me.

"Are you sure? With your fame and dominance as an actress in the field, I think you might find my work trivial," I tell her and she winks at me. "Take a seat," I gesture as I sit down and instead of sitting down on the chair on the other side of the desk, she walks over to me and sits down on my knees, her legs stretched out.

"Sensei," she says as she nuzzles me, "I would really consider it an honor to take a private class with you a few times a week. You see, my husband just left me and I'm very…very lonely without him," she slowly undoes my tie and then starts to unbutton my shirt. I can't believe with how old I am that she is still treating me like this, "consider this extra credit," she says as she gazes into my emerald eyes and slips her hand to my cheek, kissing me passionately.

"Hizuri-san, did you lock the door?" I ask her and she nods. She lets her head rest on my shoulder.

"So, how about it sensei?" she asks me, "I'll bring you a bento every time," she says and I'm sure that she'll do it. "I'll be such a gooood student," she says as she starts to mess up my snow white hair just a bit. I slowly push her bag after sweeping half the items off of my desk. She grins up at me.

"You're such a good student," I tell her as I kiss her passionately and start to remove her blouse, she takes my shirt and tie and throws them to the ground, kissing me in a sexy manner. God she is so attractive. She never used to be like this but I guess since we're married it's okay. I make sure that the curtain is drawn shut and has no chance of flying open. I move the computer I was using off the desk and push the remaining folders off. I make sure that I'm over her on the desk and gently touch her lips looking down in a manner she would call the emperor of the night.

Soon we're naked and the fun begins.

After about fifteen minutes we're putting our clothes back on and I can't believe what just happened. She wasn't disgusted by how old I now am, in fact she seemed to enjoy that impromptu passion project. "I've got a little more work to finish up but how about you treat me to a little Italian?" I ask and she kisses me again.

"Of course, sensei" she says knowing that we're going to be heading to the early bird hours where I sadly get a discounted rate and am surrounded by people of my new age. "I'll make sure to treat you as good as you deserve," she smiles as she nuzzles me again and I chuckle as she helps me pick up the items I knocked from the desk. "Are you going to consider my request?"

"My answer is yes, I'll work with you," I tell her and see her smile in relief. How could I say no to her? "Bring your script the next time and we'll run through it."

"Of course," she bows before winking to me, "Sensei, have I told you how gorgeous you are," she comments and I smile to her. She walks over to me and puts her hands on my shoulders, "I'll see you later, sen—sei," she says as she pauses between the syllables.

As she starts to leave the office I straighten my tie and my eyes widen as I see a woman walking in with a bento box, Kyoko sees them too and her mouth drops. This woman works in the acting department and is the top ranked female employee in the department, she's also in her late fifties.

"I see your teaching is drawing in all kinds of students," she says as Kyoko stares at her. "I made you something, Katsuki-kun," she puts it on my desk and I open it before seeing a note. "It's an invitation to join me tonight, I hope it's not out of line if I say that I'd like to spend a romantic evening with you."

"I'm sorry," I tell her, a little nervous by how old she is, women of this age never approached me before. "I have a prior engagement with Hizuri-san here," I gesture.

"Maybe you'll feel different after lunch," she says and then without warning kisses my cheek. I shake my head.

"I'm terribly sorry but you're not my type," I tell her and she puts her hand on my cheek, I flinch and back away.

"That's a shame," she says, "I'm available and you're not getting any younger." I stand up and take a few steps back.

'I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," I tell her making an attempt to stay in character and Kyoko looks at me nervously. I see her blink as she stares at me and she nods.

"He's not _that_ old," she says and I smile gratefully. "Stop taking advantage of him."

The woman looks between us but then smiles coldly to Kyoko, "Well you're certainly a whore," she says and I freeze. I can't believe she said that to Kyoko. She turns to me and I see Kyoko wrap an arm around her. "Do you know that her husband died? He was the famous Tsuruga Ren well Hizuri Kuon. She's obviously crazy but who wouldn't be crazy over you, Katsuki-san?" she asks and I freeze. Kyoko's jaw drops open. Does this woman know about our relationship.

"He's just an old man, you're obviously the one taking advantage of him," she says and I watch as tears appear in Kyoko's eyes. "Do you want the media to know what a slut you are, aren't you supposed to be grieving. You're just a little freak."

"You've said enough," I tell her before standing and pull the chain out from under my shirt that shows my wedding ring. Maybe this is a mistake but these judgment calls against Kyoko aren't fair. _I'm_ the one who is forcing her to remain in the dark about this. "You want to call anyone a freak then go ahead and call me one but the president definitely won't want to hear it," my eyes narrow. "I love my wife more than anything," I watch Kyoko as her eyes widen.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to…" she says nervously and the woman looks at us in shock. Kyoko walks over to me and slips her hands onto my shoulders as she breathes in deeply. "Kuon," she says and the woman is looking at me as if I'm some alien creature sent to suck out her soul as she realizes how much I look like my younger self. "It's okay. I'm okay. You don't need to do this," she kisses my cheek and looks at the woman.

"Nobody will believe you anyway. Nobody will believe you about the accident, that a chemical accident caused my husband to age so much on the outside," Kyoko whispers as she gets behind me and holds me close with her arms draped around my shoulders so she can give the woman that challenging look that she gets sometimes.

The woman leaves and my stomach drops. I don't know why I did that but Kyoko moves in front of me.

"I love you," she says as she cups my cheek and holds onto my wedding ring as it dangles from my neck. She slides her finger across my cheek before pausing and her eyes widen. I don't know what's going on until she pulls out a mirror and I take it from her. I freeze. I look like a man in his mid-seventies instead of his early eighties. Why do I look at least five years younger than before? This will be harder to explain.

 **End of Kuon 8**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you reviewers of Kyoko 7**

Erza, H-Nala, Ivy401, Kaname671, Megumitasama, paulagato

 **AN2:**

So in this chapter the sensei aspect comes into play but there will be some acting and some revealing of the truth later on. Lory just wants to support him but now Kyoko's worried that he looks slightly younger but she's hoping he'll look even younger in the future. Anyway, thank you for the support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Kyoko 8: Make Him Feel Wanted

**AN:** My fics always seem to fall into two categories (with some overlap), the generic ones that people really like and want me to work on. The ones that are more slice of life and more fitting with the manga and the crazy ideas which are more fantasy and more enjoyable for me. This fic definitely isn't that popular but it's one of my favorites to write so I hope those reading it do continue to enjoy it.

 **Kyoko 8 – Make Him Feel Wanted**

I don't feel it's my place to tell anyone this but I don't want to act like a grieving widow any longer, I want to act as if my husband has had some kind of chemical infection that has aged his outside and that I love him. Who cares how much the age difference there seems to be, Kuon is _my_ Kuon and I love and cherish him. I wish that he could understand that.

As I enter LME, I see everyone looking at me. I know that they want to comfort me and tell me things will be okay but they are scared to approach me, scared to upset me. If Kuon really was gone then I'd appreciate it but it's becoming more difficult to lie to everyone. Still, I know where the office is and I'm planning on registering for some private acting lessons with him to get me through the day.

As I reach the office, I knock on the door and my face explodes into a smile as he opens it. God, he's just so gorgeous despite the age. He's beautiful at any age. I wish he'd believe that.

"Hizuri-chan," he smiles at me and I can tell that he's relieved that it's me. "It's a pleasure to see you, won't you come in, shut the door after you, if you would," he instructs me and I make sure that not only the door is shut but it's locked. I want the time with my love. I may be selfish but I don't want to share him with anyone else.

I put the filled in registration form on his desk, "I'd like to sign up for private instruction," I tell him. I smile as I think about how cute he still is, his tie is a little askew and I reach forward to straighten it for him. I'm so tempted to touch him. I love touching him, petting him. Is that strange? I just want to have as much contact as possible.

Kuon invites me to sit down on the chair away from him but there's no way that I'm going to sit _there_ , not when I want to be with him and my body aches with him keeping his distance. I sit on his lap, straddling him with my legs more in the way that Setsuka would do and I face him. I want him to feel loved and wanted. Even if I have to act a little bolder than I usually do, or maybe even a lot bolder, he has to understand how wanted he is.

I start to nuzzle his neck whilst I sit there, his warm breath is comforting to me. "Sensei," I tell him, "I would consider it an honor to take a private class with you a few times a week. You see, my husband just left me," I start to pull on his tie as I undo it and then slowly unbutton his shirt, making sure he can feel each and every touch, "and I'm very…very lonely without him." He watches me, surprised by my movements but I gaze into his gorgeous eyes and slip a hand to the side of his cheek. "Consider this _extra credit_ ," I whisper before kissing him in a way that I hope proves how much I want him.

"Hizuri-san," he tells me, his smile showing me how happy he is and I let my head rest on his shoulder so I can gaze up at him, "Did you lock the door?"

I nod and take a look back at the form, "So, how about it, sensei?" I ask him as I run my fingers through his hair, despite the drastic color change I still love him, I can still smell the shampoo that he uses. I mess it up in a playful manner. "I'll bring you a bento every time. I'll be such a gooood student," I whisper. He gently guides me back and I see him push half the items off of his desk. Has he finally understood the point. I grin at him excitedly.

"You're such a good student," he tells me. He kisses me passionately and makes sure that the desk is clear and that the curtains are drawn. I take off his shirt and tie and toss them to the ground. He still has a firm chest, he still can move like he used to. His fingers slip to my blouse and my heart is going wild as he carefully undoes the buttons and unhooks my bra.

I'm in such a moment of thrill and joy, he wants me, he knows that I want him too. Kuon, I love you so so much, so unconditionally. You're my husband and that's such an important word to me because it means you, my Corn.

As we start to remove more of each other's clothes, he moves so that he's over me and I'm on the desk. He gently lets his finger go onto my lips just like when we did the Katsuki practice all those years ago but the situation is so different.

I can't believe that I have finally convinced him to have sex with me and in an office away from home as well. I need to let him know that we can still be passionate with his body in this manner. I need to makes sure he knows that his outside appearance isn't as important as his heart, his mind, everything that exists inside of him. My precious fairy prince.

…

…

As we start to clean up after getting dressed, I'm surprised when he asks me for an Italian meal out in public. I'm so excited. He usually never asks for food so going out to eat with him will be such an opportunity. It doesn't matter that he's older and that he prefers to eat when surrounded by people who look like him, as long as it's with him I could go anywhere.

I nuzzle him again as we've now cleaned the office, "Are you going to consider my request?" I ask him and he nods. I feel the relief in my chest and my heart eases. I'm so glad that we can arrange to see each other during the day. That's all I need.

"Sensei," I grin as I face him and he smiles to me, "Have I told you how gorgeous you are?" I place my hands on his shoulders so that he doesn't feel any anxiety or wonder if I have any regrets about our previous actions. "I'll see you later, sen—sei," I tell him and he takes a deep breath in and starts to fix his tie. I kiss his cheek and start to move out the office but as I unlock the door, I see a woman come in. She's one of the people who work in the acting department, the top-ranking female I think though her name skips my mind. She looks like she's in her late fifties, much closer to the age that Kuon appears.

It does cause me a little bit of pain to see these older women with him, it's as if I'm too young for him now but I don't care. I love him. I want him and I know that he wants me too and I'll be there for him. I'm his wife and I love him with my entire being.

"I see your teaching is drawing in _all kinds_ of students," she comments before placing a bento on his desk, "I made you something Katsuki-kun." I see Kuon look it over and he picks up a note, "It's an invitation to join me tonight, I hope it's not out of line if I say that I'd like to spend a romantic evening with you."

My eyes widen. How could this woman hit on my husband in front of me? For a moment, the shock of the situation grips me and I'm actually a little afraid he'll say yes to her despite my witnessing this. He must feel so stuck. Would it be better for him if he were with an older woman?

"I'm sorry," he tells her and I stare at the ground, "I have a prior engagement with Hizuri-san here."

I feel a little relief in my body but the woman continues and as I look up, she kisses his cheek and I panic. "Maybe you'll feel differently after lunch," she says as she reaches out to put her hand on his cheek. No. I don't want to witness this. I feel so protective over him, she can't do this to him.

"I'm terribly sorry but you're not my type," he tells her and he flinches, attempting to back away from her. He's still trying to be respectful, still trying to keep in the role of a senior citizen but I start seeing him as the age that he is and this woman is harassing him. It's a woman in her fifties taking advantage of someone nearly thirty years younger than her. This is sexual harassment, right?

"That's a shame," she says as she continues to pursue him and he's backing away slowly. Why won't she just stop and leave him alone. He didn't ask for her to do this and I hate witnessing it. "That's a shame, I'm available and you're not getting any younger."

I see the panic on his face, the conflicting emotions of showing respect to her but also of dodging her sexual advances. My heart is pounding so hard I can hear it in my head. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he says again but she's not listening. Just listen to him!

"He's not _that_ old," I say just wanting this to stop, "Stop taking advantage of him."

The woman turns her attention back to me and then her expression turns colder as I become her new target, "Well, you're certainly a whore," she comments and I freeze as I wrap an arm around myself. "Do you know that her husband died?" she tells Kuon who is looking so pained as he watches me, "He was the famous Tsuruga Ren, well Hizuri Kuon. She's obviously crazy, btu who wouldn't be crazy over you, Katsuki-san?" she asks.

I look down trying to steady myself. It's okay if she insults me. It's okay because he won't believe that. He knows the truth. He knows how loyal I am to him. Just leave him alone. Insult me all you want but leave him alone. He's suffered enough already.

"He's just an old man," the woman tells me, "You're obviously the one taking advantage of him," she tells me and I feel tears in my eyes. I don't want to take advantage of him, I just want to take care of him. "Do you want the media to know what a slut you are? Aren't you supposed to be grieving? You're just a little freak?"

It's okay. These are just words. They don't actually mean anything. This fear that these words are making you feel is unjustified. You don't need to prove yourself to anyone. Those are the thoughts in my head but a few tears have run down my cheeks and I hear the pain in Kuon's tone.

"You've said enough," he tells her and I see him pull out the chain from under his shirt where he has his wedding ring. He wants it with him but it would get attention if it was on his hand. "You want to call anyone a freak, then go ahead and call me one, but the president definitely won't want to hear it." I stare at him. He's angry and maybe he's not thinking but he can feel as protective of me as I do of him. "I love my wife more than anything," he says and my eyes widen. He's putting himself at risk.

"Sweetheart," I tell him and walk over to him, "you don't have to…" I place my hands on his shoulders, staring at him lovingly. "Kuon," she tells me, "It's okay. I'm okay. You don't need to do this." I kiss his cheek and take a look at the woman who has just insulted me. She's staring at Kuon as if he's a freak. I hate her for this. He deserves to feel gorgeous and wanted not unnatural.

I help Kuon sit down and then throw my arms around his shoulders from behind me, my eyes challenging the woman to make her next move. "Nobody will believe you anyway," I warn her, "nobody will believe you about the accident, that a chemical accident caused my husband to age so much on the outside."

I glare at her, trying to force her to back off. Finally she leaves and I go to sit at the edge of the desk in front of him. I cup his cheek with one hand and then play with his wedding ring with me other. As I slide my finger across his cheek I notice that it's cleared up a few of the wrinkles and he has a rejuvenated glow about him. It's as if he just went to a spa where the moisturizers that fight the process of aging have worked. He looks refreshed.

I know he's nervous but he looks younger, could it be that he's getting younger. I pull a mirror out of my bag and hand it to him. "You look…how are you feeling?" I ask him. The outside isn't as important as the inside. I hear my phone chirp but ignore it. This is more important.

"I'm feeling okay," he nods as he looks at himself from all angles. I take this time to pick up the phone and see that it's not a text, Freya has sent me a message.

 _I'm working on a de-aging spell. It might take some time so thanks for your patience._

I suppress a sob before showing him the message. He chuckles a little and I hug him. Maybe he'll be in his thirties before we know it but no matter what, he's my husband and I love him regardless of how old he looks on the outside.

 **End of Kyoko 8**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kuon 8**

Kaname671, Megumitasama, paulagato

 **AN2:**

The answer to the spell is all about love and support but there's some fairy elements in there as well 😉 but they are definitely going to have to think about whether to go public with Kuon's "accident" or not. That will be discussed in following chapters.


	17. Kuon 9: Discoveries

**AN:** this chapter is kind of slow but there are some important parts there. I hope you enjoy.

 **Kuon 9 – Discoveries**

I don't feel comfortable being here any longer. I know that my parents want me to stay, Kyoko wants me to stay, I want to stay but it feels as if me becoming younger is a bad sign. Yes, it's only a few years younger but I had a deal with the fairy that my wife and kid would survive in exchange for me being younger. I can't face it if that deal backfires, if they lose control. Maybe I shouldn't even be here any longer. I should just leave and then soon Kyoko will forget about me.

"Are you going back to the new house?" she asks me as she comes over and rubs my arm. I know that she loves me but am I putting her in an uncomfortable situation by staying. She lets her cheek rest against my back. "Can I come with you? I promise to continue acting as your student."

I shake my head. I know that she just wants what is best for me, what is best for the baby but maybe I'm not meant to be a father. As young as I feel inside, every time I face my reflection I'm haunted by the fact that I'm not as young as I feel and my mind still has to become accustomed to this. "It wouldn't be fair on you," I tell her and she sighs sounding exhausted.

"I don't care if you think it's fair or not. I want to be at your side. I don't want to treat you like an older man, Kuon, because I know that's not who you are on the inside." She walks beside me and I try to look away from her. She gently places her hand on my cheek. " _You_ are Kuon Hizuri. Don't let things like this eat away at you. You're worth so much more than all of them put together," she tries to tell me. I don't know if that's true.

"Looking like this, if I start to lose my mind then…" I feel nervous. I think maybe if she took me to a nursing home where they overlook old timers she'd be better off but she looks at me stubbornly. She's tried to tell me numerous times that it doesn't matter, my parents have tried to tell me numerous times that it doesn't matter, it's the same with Yashiro and Boss.

"You won't," Kyoko protests, "Because that's not part of the deal that you made. Will you at least let me accompany you to work?" I freeze before taking a deep breath in and nodding. She comes in front of me and reaches up, straightening my collar and making sure that my tie is done properly. She leans up and kisses me showing the same passion that she always has. "I don't mind," she says with her hands resting on my shoulders. "Kissing you, loving you, it's not hard to do."

"And if everyone finds out that I'm not really Katsuki, that I'm Kuon?" I ask her nervously and she squeezes the top of my arms with that wonderfully cute expression on her face, her eyes lighting up.

"Then I'll happily stand beside you and confess how much I love you and everyone who takes issue with it can just piss off," she says before grinning. "I love you, Kuon. I still can look at you and see you. It's as if when I watch you, I can see beyond the surface and it's in your eyes, your smile, your small gestures. I love you."

I smile weakly and she grabs my hand, "Come on sen-sei before you're late for your first student," she says as she passes me my bag and jacket and I can't believe how incredibly lucky I am to have her as my wife.

…..

…..

I look through the folder for my first student of the day. This one is a seventeen year old girl from a richer family who wants to become an actress. I don't have anything against rich families, I mean that would be pretty hypocritical but I am wondering how dedicated she is to her craft. I don't mean to be rude but when people aren't motivated by their dreams, they irritate me.

I hear the girl Naoko knock on the door and I rise to open it. I smile to her but she keeps sneaking glances at me before she puts down a large picture on the desk in front of me. This is a copy of one of my early headshots as Ren Tsuruga that some stores sell. I open my mouth and look at her confused.

"Is this your boyfriend?" I ask with a soft chuckle, inside I'm panicking. No. This girl doesn't know who I am.

"I don't know, sensei," she says as she tilts her head as if to see me from a different angle. She holds the picture up to the light and I freeze. What is she doing and why is she doing this? "Wow, they were right, the two of you do look very much alike but you're a lot older. Are you related?"

My eyes widen for a split second and I stare at her, it's enough for her to take notice. She grins at me and raises an eyebrow, "You know, I didn't think you were dead. I've always been a fan of wishes coming true."

I choke, "I don't know what you're talking about?" I say as I take a step back. I should have just said that that was a picture of my grandson, my daughter's son instead of trying to pretend not to know anything. I look at her and she studies me more. "I mean, this looks like a celebrity image and it's not uncommon for two or more people to look alike."

"I did a search for you sensei," the girl speaks as she comes closer, "You appeared at the same time that Kuon Hizuri disappeared and I've seen how you interact with Kyoko Hizuri, her husband died but you don't find that as something that stops you getting nice and cozy with her."

I look at her, my eyes locking with hers before I feel myself get angry. I move quickly and block the door. "What do you want if you find out it's true?" I ask knowing that I'm giving the game away but at least I can stop this madness from spreading. "Is this the reason that you sought me out because you think that I used to be some…actor that you have a crush on. You're unstable," I whisper and she pauses before shrugging.

"I'll keep quiet if you kiss me, sensei" she says and I freeze. No. The only person that I want to kiss is Kyoko. This isn't somewhere where we're acting so I can't kiss her. I look away. Maybe I can kiss her if I get Kyoko's permission, no, I don't want to bring her into this mess.

"On the cheek or the forehead?" I ask and she walks over to me and grabs me by the collar. I inhale sharply and she fixes the collar of my shirt.

She looks up at me. "Same height, same shape of face, same _eyes,_ and I would think that when older blond hair goes to white rather than grey. On the lips, Hizuri-kun," she says and I shake my head. I can't kiss her if I don't know what Kyoko's response will be. "I'll go public with your secret unless you kiss me," she tells me and I stare at her before sighing.

"Nobody will believe a word you say anyway, people mysteriously getting older?" I ask before shaking my head, "That's not something people are going to believe."

"And yet here you are," she tells me and I feel my stomach tighten. I feel sick. How much longer will I be able to keep up this act? I shake my head before opening the door for her.

"I am not going to kiss you because you're not my wife. If you were my wife then I doubt you'd want me to kiss somebody else," I tell her and she watches me with disappointment in her eyes. I don't know how to handle this, I just want to escape this before the dominos fall over and I'm exposed. She leaves and I feel everything inside of me feeling more tensed and tightened up as if I've just sealed my fate. I feel myself having trouble to breathe and I have to calm down.

I grab my phone and call, I think she's at work but I could leave a message. I just need to find some way of feeling as if I can survive what's going on without breaking down entirely. I try to breathe steadily and hear that the phone has been picked up on the second ring as if she expected something to happen.

"Corn?" she asks and I pause, "It's okay. It's going to be okay," she tells me. Does she know what happened? Does she know that other people know who I am, that my mask is slipping and that I am scared of what this might mean not only for me but for us.

"Kyoko, I am so sorry," I whisper and she pauses.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, sweet heart, I love you," she tries to remind me. I know that she can tell how scared I am without even seeing me. We were made to be together but maybe that was what used to be and not what is. No. She told you not to think this way. She wants to be with you despite how you look so pull yourself together.

I wait as I hold the phone before speaking slowly, "Kyoko," I tell her and she takes a deep inhale. "I love you. Maybe we should deal with this head on, maybe I should come out but I'm worried about what -"

"I love you," she tells me. "Nothing else matters other than I love you and you love me and we're going to spend our lives together. That's all that will ever matter, that and our daughter," she says and I look at my reflection. She was right. I can start to see myself more despite the older man staring back at me. I sigh. I definitely need to check with that fairy.

…..

I'm a little nervous about returning to work but Kyoko has booked her time with me after the next person and no one else seems to be suspicious so maybe I have just a little bit more time before I have to reveal who I am. I check the time as there is a knock on the door. A little early maybe but hopefully it's her. I open the door before freezing and smile.

"Julienna-san," I say and Mom throws her arms around me. I take a few steps back.

"Sorry but you're being kidnapped," she tells me as she takes my hand and Kyoko smiles as she approaches me from the other side. "If you're going to look like an old man then you're going to look as stylish and classy as possible," Mom smiles as she shares a grin with Kyoko.

I have absolutely no idea what they have planned for me but their combined excitement is scary.

"Shopping trip," Kyoko grins and I look between them. "Don't even try to tell us that you're okay, we're spoiling you," she smiles at me and Mom nods.

"It'll be okay darling, you don't look _that_ old."

I look down nervously and Kyoko reaches for my shoulder, she knows that I'm scared about people finding out what happened to me and today has come a lot closer to that reveal. She pauses before kissing my cheek. "No matter if the whole world knows, I am honored that you're my husband."

 **End of Kuon 9**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kyoko 8**

Brennakai, H-Nala, Ivy401, Kaname671, Megumitasama, PaulaGaTo

 **Author Response:**

The effect of the change will be in the next chapter but It does have to do with his acceptance of self, you're right he wont be able to be quite as young as he was before. That woman definitely spread the information which caused the girl to try to get to Kuon this chapter.


	18. Kyoko 9: No Matter Who Knows

**AN:** I think the reveal is going to happen soon but Kuon might continue to teach for a while

 **Kyoko 9 – No Matter Who Knows**

Okay. So, it's more than obvious that Kuon doesn't want me to think this way but I do have to ask myself would it be so bad if people knew about Kuon's illness. He's the same guy inside including health wise, his just…his outside appearance is where the change is. It's not like he lost a limb or was burned, I know those things can be somewhat healed but people accept older men in the world and there will be a lot crazier relationships than ours.

I walk into the room where he's putting his belongings away. My heart sinks and I come over to him, wanting to provide some comfort and reassurance. "Are you going back to the new house?" I ask him and let my face rest against his back. "Can I come with you? I promise to continue acting as your student."

I don't want to act as his student. I want us to be honest and for him to announce that he's my husband and I'm his wife but things sometimes don't work the way that you want them to no matter how much you want them to. He shakes his head and I nervously place a hand on my belly, we hadn't really had time to talk about our first child yet.

"It wouldn't be fair on you," he tells me.

Does he not understand what he's saying!? Fair!? How is me staying with him unfair to me. I love him. Nothing else matters. "I don't care if you think it's fair or not. I want to be at your side. I don't want to treat you like an older man, Kuon, because I know that's not who you are on the inside." I walk to his side and place my hands on his cheeks. He just has to listen to me and try to believe me. "You are Kuon Hizuri. Don't let things like this eat away at you. You're worth so much more than all of them put together."

I see the doubt and disbelief in his eyes.

"Looking like this, if I start to lose my mind," he worries even though nobody has ever said that that was the case. Why is he thinking these things?

"You won't," I tell him trying to bring him back to this strange reality, "Because that's not part of the deal that you made." I reach for him, my hand is shaking a little. "Will you at least let me accompany you to work?" he nods and I straighten his collar though it's just an excuse to touch him. I kiss him trying to let him know that he's still the same Kuon in my eyes. "I don't mind," I tell him, "kissing you, loving you, it's not hard to do."

The worry returns to his face, "And if everyone finds out that I'm not really Katsuki, that I'm Kuon?"

I reach for his shoulders but stop at his upper arms, I smile at him wanting him to know how honest I am. "Then I'll happily stand beside you and confess how much I love you and everyone who takes issue with it can just piss off." I pause, begging that he listen to my words. "I love you, Kuon. I still can look at you and see you. It's as if when I watch you, I can see beyond the surface and it's in your eyes, your smile, your small gestures, I love you."

Hopefully he understands that. I don't want him to just think that I'm acting and pretending for it to be okay. I want to be with him. He made this sacrifice for our family and how can I fall out of love with a man who does that?

…

…

I can barely concentrate on set. My acting has become so refined that I get as many NGs as Kuon does but it's as if I'm barely making the passes. I can hear people whispering about Katsuki and Kuon being the same person and I'm scared that I won't be able to help him protect this secret for long. I look at the actor that I'm working with and as the scene is called for the day, walk over to my bag. I'm unsure whether to call him or not.

If he knows that people are talking about him then he must feel so trapped and insecure. I know that I would. He must feel that he has nowhere to hide. I sigh and tuck my phone back into my pocket before heading to my dressing room. Half way down the hallway, I hear my phone ring again.

"Corn?" I ask, barely glancing at who has called me. Something has gone wrong and he needs my support. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

I hear him pause nervously before he sighs, "Kyoko, I am so sorry," he whispers and I pause. He's sorry about what? What is he going to do to himself? He's not going to hurt himself or blame himself for this. I hold the phone closer.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart. I love you," I tell him hoping that that reaches his mind. I know that he's scared. It's a terrifying situation but I can't afford for him to do something rash. I try to hold back my tears as I wait for him to continue. He's _going_ to continue, isn't he?

"Kyoko," he says slowly and I try to take steady breaths to listen to him. "I love you." I smile, I know that he tells me this a lot but as long as we're both holding onto our love then things will work out or they'll be easier to work out. "Maybe we should deal with this head on, maybe I should come out but I'm worried about what –"

I can't help it, I speak without listening to him because I need for him to know these words, "I love you," I tell him, "nothing else matters other than I love you and you love me and we're going to spend our lives together." I sniff as I put a hand to my heart. "That's all that will ever matter, that and our daughter."

I hear him laugh in relief and I just need to remind him of this. Again and again I need to remind him of this until he no longer bears any doubt that it's real.

…..

…..

"Julie-san," I speak slowly as I approach her. I feel more nervous that usual. Julie has told me numerous times to drop the formalities and to just call her Julie since Mother is a word that I don't want to associate with someone so kind and generous but this is something very important to me that could help with someone very important to both of us.

"Kyoko, dear, what is it?" Julie asks and I see the nervousness in her face. She stands and walks over to me, pulling me into a hug. "Dear, you really should try to take more care of yourself. Kuon is going through something strange and painful but you are still having my grandchild. You need to take charge in your life."

I know that she's not attempting to talk to me in a harsh or critical manner and I'm scared that I even started to feel that way but I'm truly worried about Kuon. I have to admit though that I hope, when Kuon sees that we still love him, he'll try to take more care of our child. I want to be spoiled whilst I'm pregnant no matter what age demographic they say he falls in.

"Can you help me?" I ask and she nods, waiting for me to continue. "I want to do something to prove to Kuon that we still love him, that none of us have given up on him."

Julie grins excitedly at this but she freezes. I know she has the same thoughts that I do. We both want for this to happen but we're not exactly sure of the best course of action. I nervously shift in my position and she hums. "How do you think we should do that?" she asks me and I nervously look down again. Maybe the idea is a little silly but it _could_ work.

"How about we meet him at his office and then take him out clothes shopping, find him something that he feels comfortable in, help him find a style that works for him," I suggest and Julie couldn't look more excited than she does at this point. She lets out a squee and then giggles. I know how much she loves clothes shopping. "And…Julie…" I say, trying to swallow the following 'san'. "We've been talking about coming out in the public, if this causes any difficulty for either you or father."

"I want Kuon to be honest," Julie tells me and I see the pride in her face. "Even if they want to take a ridiculous amount of photographs. I'm _his_ mother, not any other relation to him and I should be able to take care of my baby. Trust me that Kuu feels the same way.

I nod and let my shoulders relax. This is going to work out. I have a feeling that this is all going to work out for the best.

…..

…..

When Kuon opens the door, I see him smile a little at the fact that Julie is there with me. I know that he's trying to conceal his excitement but I'm happy that I managed to bring her with me. He needs to know that we support him.

"Julienna-san," he coughs only for Julie to throw her arms around him and give him such a warm hug that it knocks him back a few paces. If I was in Kuon's situation, my mother wouldn't be hugging me like this. She'd tell me that I was now five times as useless and that I better not disgrace her name.

"Sorry, but you're being kidnapped," Julie tells her and I smile, approaching him from the other side. "If you're going to look like an old man then you're going to look as stylish and classy as possible," she tells Kuon who still seems in shock and I grin to him with the same excitement.

"Shopping trip," I explain to him as he tries to control the surprised expression that is on his face. "Don't even try to tell us that you're okay. We're spoiling you," I tell him and he laughs nervously. I know that he's unsure what we mean by a shopping trip. You rarely think about older people unless they are your family and not buying clothes for them unless they're your parents but there are a lot of choices for comfort and fashion for older men.

"It'll be okay, darling," Julie says as she sees his withdrawal and maybe she feels guilty about the previous comment, "It'll be okay, darling, you don't look _that_ old," she tries to tell him and Kuon looks down nervously. I hope he's not too self-conscious.

I reach for Kuon's shoulder, wanting to let him know that it's okay and he's not going to get hurt. I kiss his cheek, "No matter if the whole world knows," I tell him. "I am honored that you're my husband."

I see him smile at that and grab his hand. I'm excited to help him pick out clothes. He deserves to be spoiled especially since he's stressing because of this sacrifice. He's my prince no matter how old he appears.

 **End of Kyoko 9**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kuon 9**

H-Nala, Kaname671, Megumitasama, paulagato


	19. Kuon 10: The Right Taste in Clothes

**AN: I've been attempting to update every 10** **th** **day of the month but got excited and updated early, hope you enjoy**

 **Kuon 10: The Right Taste in Clothes**

I feel a little self-conscious as I step into a designer clothing store where it is plastered all over the wall that there are clothes for all ages and styles. I suppose I have to try and pick something designed for an older gentleman, maybe a suit or something. What do older men wear anyway?

"This is nice," Kyoko says as she goes towards a jacket that looks similar to one that I used to wear as Ren, I smile at her and reach out to touch the clothing. It would feel comforting if I were to wear it but I'm sure it's not intended for my new age range. "Come on, try this on, it'll really suit you…"

"It'd suit Cain Heel more," I commented before gesturing to it though I still feel as if there's too much longing in my eyes. "It's leather. I'm not sure if people…in my new demographic would…"

"You're trying it on," Mom tells me and I look at her confused. She puts a hand to my shoulder before smoothing my white hair back. "And I'm not going to stop being your mother just because you look different," she tells me and I feel uncomfortable but I know she's trying to create the opposite feeling in me. "And I'm going to get angry if you start to talk like that."

I freeze before seeing a man come up to us and I try to avoid looking at them.

"Hello, there, welcome," he grins and then looks around. "Is there anything that you all are looking for today? Buying a present for somebody?" he asks and I feel nervous. Of course they wouldn't think that these clothes are for me. They'd most likely be horrified if they thought that _I'd_ be wearing these clothes.

"We're looking for…" Mom starts and I look around before seeing a picture of a man in his seventies.

"The clothes that we're looking for are over there," I tell her and Mom looks to Kyoko who appears that she might cry and from more than just the pregnancy. She holds onto the jacket. It's just a leather jacket, nothing embellished on it and just a simple style, nothing flashy but the man is looking at her judgmentally.

"I assure you that these clothes here were intended for a younger demographic," he says and Kyoko stares at him as if he's just strolled past a 'do not enter' sign.

"I thought they were for people who had money," she says before coughing. "I'm sure that you know who _I_ am, I could have my fans _and_ my late husband's fans never come back here. Are you going to give me a good reason as to why we can't buy this jacket."

"Look, it's okay," I try to tell her. I feel responsible for this. I shouldn't have come out. Even though I'm thinking like a younger man, I made a deal with a fairy and have to be this age now. We should have just gone to a store that specializes in clothes for seniors. "You don't have to act so passionately about this. We can just go look at that section."

Kyoko looks between me and the sales clerk before taking the jacket and looking at me before walking up to another cashier. "Hello," she says and I watch her nervously. "Do you work on commission?" she says and Mom puts a hand on my shoulder to hold me back. It's as if Mom is seeing this as some Broadway show. I don't think that we should cause more trouble than needed.

The cashier nods and Kyoko puts down the jacket before paying for it. She walks back over leaving the man speechless before handing the bag with the new jacket in it. I take it with a weak smile. I really did like it but I feel that some of the things that I enjoyed only a few months ago aren't for me anymore.

"Can we just go back," I whisper as Kyoko looks at me sadly.

Mom puts her hand on my back, I know that she doesn't want me to feel hurt but this kind of exposure isn't good for me. She nods and Kyoko squeezes my arm.

"Of course, how about we go look at some of the clothes for the baby," Kyoko suggests and I breathe uneasily. I should be happy to be becoming a father but I feel lost as if I don't belong anywhere any longer. I look at her and she sees the fear in my eyes that I'm going to be mistaken as someone becoming a great grandfather. She leans up to kiss my cheek. "Let's just go home, we can do some online shopping."

…..

…..

I decided to go out by myself. I know that Mom and Kyoko want to help me look for clothes and shoes but I don't want them to be embarrassed by me any longer. I go to a more casual store, it's not one of the lower price ones but it's not a designer store. There was a picture of an older man with his grandkid outside and there is a nice and comfortable section for people of my age.

I reach out and put my finger over a jade sweater with a turtle neck. It's a nice fabric and Kyoko would love it because it brings out my eyes. Maybe I should get two in green and one in another color, maybe a red or a blue. It feels nice to the touch, a sort of cashmere. I pick it up and hold it up to the mirror.

I take a deep breath in and feel someone coming up behind me. I laugh softly, "You don't think it goes?" I ask as I turn back to the fairy who gave me the gift of my wife and child.

"It works perfectly," she says before stopping in front of me. "Please don't run away from them, if you do that then everything you've done…well you can't enjoy it."

I freeze as Freya passes me, I look at her and then turn away sadly. "I know that you've been trying to turn me younger and I appreciate it but I gave my life for Kyoko and our unborn child. I'm trying to be happy in this way, so thank you but I'm trying to be acceptant of my fate."

Freya stares at me, "You mean that you'd be okay waiting a few years to turn younger again, I can't do it all the way but how about fifty. If you want to wait a few years, I can make you fifty or maybe even forty."

"Fine," I whisper as I look at her before feeling my stomach tighten inside. I don't know whether this is a good idea or not but I run my hand through my hair. "I have a question and then a problem, I'm not sure what I'm going to do." I sigh and then see a few bags of clothes appear behind me from a store that I don't recognize the name of.

"Your physical health is fine, Katsuki," she says with a knowing light in her eyes, "You are as healthy as you ever were but you look like an older man, very interesting situation actually and if you want people to know your proper name then I can help with that. I promise to help with that."

"A few years," I tell her as I push a hand through my hair. It's another sacrifice to wait but if this allows for a stable life for both Kyoko and for our baby then it's fine. I can deal with this. Maybe I'll even do a Pretty Woman with the store that rejected me. "I think I have a phone call to make," I tell Freya and she smiles before hugging me and I am convinced that she didn't do this to punish me. She did this to help and I am grateful for any help I can receive.

As Freya leaves, I grab the sweater and go into the changing room and take a photo as I wear it. I send the photo to Kyoko and receive a message only a few moments later with a lot of hearts and happy faces and 'gorgeous' 'handsome' 'sexy' words. I smile before phoning her and she automatically picks up the call.

"Hi," I breathe out softly and think of how she is smiling with the weak laugh. "You want to meet me, I had to get out, go somewhere and get my head sorted. I know that my mother would want to come but how about just you and me and we can get dinner and I can remind you of how much I love you."

"I'd love that," she replies, "Just tell me where you are and I'll come right now…and you know I adore that color green on you."

I sigh, maybe things really will work out if we just accept this and it's not too bad. I wonder how they would feel if I did now everything that Cain Heel did back then.

…..

…..

I bought a few sweaters, number of fitted pants and track pants, and a lot of different shirts both button up and just plain tees and am sitting outside of the store with my bags around me when I see Kyoko arrive and run over to me. She puts a hand to my shoulder and smiles as she pushes my hair back. I have to feel safe with this choice. I have to understand that though there is danger in the future, I have to be confident.

"Sweetheart," she whispers to me, "You looked absolutely amazing in that sweater. I'm so glad that you found something," she tells me and I pull her close, my eyes resting upon her face as I look at her. I look around and pull her towards me, kissing her passionately and drawing the attention of people around me.

I hear a few clicks meaning pictures have been taken and she looks around before wrapping her arms around me again. She kisses me proudly and I hear someone come over to her, a journalist who obviously cares less about respect and more about his story.

"Who is this, Kyoko-san?" they ask and I nod to her. Kyoko turns to them with a smile.

"Please don't press for answers until the press conference is set up but this is Kuon. He has a health condition that makes him look older than he is but this is why he's been out of the spotlight for right now. This is my husband and I would appreciate you showing him the respect that you always have," she says protectively and people turn to me.

I take a deep breath before nodding, "Yes," I tell them before bowing professionally, "I am Hizuri Kuon. Thank you for your continuing understanding." There are more photos being taken and I feel Kyoko wrap her arms around me from beside me.

"Just smile and wave," she tells me and I kiss her whilst pulling her close.

I guess this is the beginning of something and hopefully it'll be something exciting.

 **End of Kuon 10**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kyoko 9**

H-Nala, Kaname671, Megumitasama

 **Author Response:**

Yes, Kyoko really wants to spoil him and after this chapter she's going to take advantage of them going public in their relationship.


	20. Kyoko 10: Truth Is Reported

**AN:** Things are starting to get back to normal for me so I'll be doing more updates on my fics. I want to write something that I loved writing today though so you get this chapter.

 **Kyoko 10 – Truth Is Reported**

"I'm sure that he's okay," Julie tells me as she gently places a hand on my upper arm and I sigh. I have no idea why Kuon went out tonight but I'm pretty sure that he's as hurt as I am about how people are treating him, or more…he could be even more hurt. A man doesn't change just because his age demographic does, he knows that, right?

I want to destroy that man who insulted him. He wants to keep working, maybe he should treat _everybody_ with kindness instead of cruelty. I want to hurt him for making Kuon feel useless and in retirement. I want to be able to shop with him and be treated like we're a couple, like we _used_ to be treated. Why are people so hurtful that they can't give him respect.

I just want to know where he is and I hate that he's alone. I sigh and close my eyes nervously. I never wanted to be one of those women who are scared their husband will leave them and clutch desperately to the phone wanting to hear it ring.

I need to do something to take my mind off of this. I give Julie a weak smile before going to the bedroom and I hear my phone vibrate. I try not to be too hopeful as I pull it from my pocket but I see a notification of a text from Kuon and I blink back my tears as I look at it. He went shopping by himself and found a snug sweater the same shade as his amazing eyes. For him to have this confidence needs to be praised and I'm not going to hold back on texting him with hearts and compliments. He's actually taking some positive steps forward.

I continue to gaze at the picture. Yes, you would think that he was an older man if you looked at him without the knowledge that I possess but age doesn't matter. Kuon is smiling and that's what matters to me most about his appearance. He's smiling. It feels like a win to me.

I feel my heartbeat quicken as I see that he's calling me and I immediately answer his call, "He…" I try to speak but he cuts me off.

"Hi," he says in his Kuon voice that makes me laugh, maybe everything will be okay. "You want to meet me?" I smile, more than anything do I want to be with him right now. "I had to get out, go somewhere and get my head sorted out," he attempts to explain but an explanation isn't necessary. "I know that my mother would want to come but how about just you and me and we can get dinner and I can remind you of how much I love you."

We'll be eating together? He'll be okay with us eating as a couple? Even if I have to lie and tell people that he's a family friend, it's fine. We can do this, I just want to spend time with him again and maybe one day go back to how we were.

"I'd love that," I smile, "Just tell me where you are and I'll come right now…" I close my eyes in relief and wonder what else he's purchased, he needs to be encouraged in this. I'm going to support him. There was never any doubt in my mind that I'd support him. "And you know I adore that color green on you."

Kuon sighs and I hope that he's not hurting inside. I want him to feel safe. I will do anything in my own power to keep him safe.

…

…

I'm really impressed by how much he decided to buy and pick out for himself. I mean, we have the money to do so and I'm positive that he paid in cash because we're trying to hide who he really is but I'm impressed by the bags that he has. I smile as I rush over to her. I place my hand on his shoulder and then push his white hair back since he's sitting. It's not often that I get the chance to play with his hair.

"Sweetheart," I whisper to him with a huge grin, "You looked absolutely amazing in that sweater. I'm so glad that you found something," I tell him wanting to help him with his ego. He pulls me towards him and grins at me before pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

As I hear the sound of cameras, I start to worry a little…or a lot. He does know that we're in public right and this isn't the way that any biological family members should kiss. He stands up and I immediately kiss him again, wrapping my arms around him from the side.

"Who is this, Kyoko-san?" one man asks and I look at Kuon who is encouraging me to be honest. I just had to check with him but now it's time to prove that I can stand by his side better than anyone. It took years for me to understand that love and independence aren't mutually exclusive, you can be strong and independent whilst also being a wife.

"Please don't press for answers until the press conference is set up but this is Kuon," I put my hand to his chest to try to show my love for him. I can hear the confused gossipers around us. "He has a health condition that makes him look older than he is but this is why he's been out of the spotlight for right now." I continue to smile despite Kuon squeezing my hand a little tighter. I am not going to lose my pride in being the one that he chose. "This is my husband and I would appreciate you showing huim the respect that you always have."

I don't want them to hurt him or get too close. Them getting too close might cause some problems.

Kuon takes a breath to steady himself before nodding, "Yes," he tells them slowly before falling into one of his characteristic bows, "I am Hizuri Kuon. Thank you for your continuing understanding," as he says this there are more photographs being taken but I hold him tight. I love him and I'm happy that he feels confident enough for this to be out in the open. I want him to be happy, that's all I want for him.

"Just smile and wave," I tell him hoping to encourage him and he kisses the top of my head before pulling me in for a hug. I'm so relieved that it's out in the open and soon Japan will know this. I just want to be able to _be_ with my husband and have everyone see it. I gaze into the sea of reporters who have somehow emerged from who knows where…seriously were they just hanging around, I didn't call a press conference so is something going on around here.

Kuon holds me close and I just want him safe.

Once again, how did all these reporters get here?

…

…

I smile as I listen to Kuon's heartbeat. He's wearing a loose black tee and some drawstring pants. I'm glad that he's managed to pick out a lot of new clothes for himself, he usually doesn't treat himself. I know that the internet has probably blown up because of those photographs and now I'm thinking that it was more than reporters in that crowd, in fact the majority probably weren't. Still, he's asleep next to me and I get to snuggle up to him.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asks and I wonder whether I was the person who woke him up. I press a small kiss to the back of his neck.

"I'll be just fine," I see him turn and he looks at me with those amazingly gorgeous emerald eyes of his. The more I look at him, the more I see that young, blond-haired man. It's as if I can see through the loose skin, the bags under his eyes, the white hair to the true him. I snuggle closer to him and he wraps me up in his arms. "You're not so old and you're not old on the inside anyway," I try to remind him.

I just want him to be happy.

"You'll probably be asked a lot of questions today," he says and I nod, "about me, about us, your feelings. Are you okay dealing with that?"

"I'm okay dealing with that," I nod as I lean forward and kiss him. "All that they need to know is that I fell for you a long time ago and that you are the same Kuon on the inside, you just have an illness that makes your outer appearance look different. If they can't understand that then they shouldn't be considered intelligent."

I pause before looking up. I hear Father's voice coming from the living room and I kiss Kuon's cheek wondering if he's heard it. If he hasn't then I definitely do not want to worry him. I walk over to the living room, promising Kuon that I'll be right back and slowly close the door. I see Father on the phone, he's obviously pushed his hand through his hair about a dozen times.

"Yes, Nate," Father is saying in his American accent. "That _is_ my son and you still haven't gotten used to the Japanese time zone have you?" I wait where Father won't be able to see me as this seems like a serious conversation. "As far as I know it's his outside appearance that has changed." "Yes, he has been to see a doctor"

I see Father frown and once again his hand goes through his hair. "Listen, I don't care how you have to spin this or tell the truth. I'm not denouncing my son. My relationship to my son is one of the two most important relationships I have." Father laughs weakly, "Don't flatter yourself, my relationship with Julie is obviously the other one." "I'm his father and I'm going to stand by him." Father sighs and I wish I was hearing the other side of the conversation. "Let him work things out in Japan first." "If he wants to live with Julie and I then we'll arrange it at that point but my son has a wife and soon to be born child and _they_ mean the world to him."

"Okay," Father finally sighs, "I'll see you when I get back to the US."

I take a step forward and Father looks at me with a weak but supportive smile. "People in the US know about Kuon?" I ask. I'm not sure how to feel about this. Is it that big a story that nobody will remember how amazing of an actor he is.

"I'm not sure, my agent knows about it though," Father tells me and I nod slowly. I suppose that it's an agent's task to keep their eyes out for anything on their clients especially one like Kuu. Yashiro would do the same thing for me and Kuon. "I'm not going to let them hurt him. Kuon's been through enough and the fact that he feels comfortable enough to tell people is motivating. Even if he didn't tell anyone, I am still his father. My job is still to guide him and look out for any possible danger."

"Any possible danger?" I ask before sighing and nodding, as much as I wish that I didn't know what he was saying, I do. "Yeah, that would be best."

"I'm his father, Kyoko," Father says as he looks ahead of him. "I'm his dad. I'm going to guard his life with my own if necessary. It wouldn't matter to me if he became the beast out of that Disney movie," he smiles to me, we both know my love for the Disney princess movies. "I mean, with how the story goes I think that I would be able to love him enough if it was familial love that was needed but I'd definitely be there beside him. You have no idea how much I love him."

"It's kind of obvious," I tell him and Kuu looks to me, "You're that kind of a father. Everyone can tell how much you love him and Kuon adores you, you're his hero, you'll always be his hero."

Father smiles to me, "He'll always be my son."

 **End of Kyoko 10**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kuon 10**

Erza, H-Nala, Kaname671, Megumitasama, paulagato

 **Thank you guys for your support, there will be some bad stuff and some good stuff in the future for them**


	21. Kuon 11 - A New Day

**Kuon 11 – A New Day**

How could someone not expect me to be nervous? People now know my secret and it's not just a few people, a lot of people are staring at me because they know who I am and what I used to look like. I hear a few younger woman talk about how old I look and that they could never be with someone my age and a lot of older woman saying that now they have a chance.

I want the ground to open up and swallow me.

At least there should be some freedom in walking around as me now that people know the truth. I'm about to get myself a coffee at a shop when I see Kojima coming up to me with an awkward smile. What were the chances of running into him? I look at my hands and try to remind myself how old I look and how much older when I'm next to him that I'll appear.

"Kuon?" he says as he comes closer to me and I smile. "God, the media wasn't lying today," he says and I shake my head. He places a hand on my back, slowing his touch down as his hand gets closer as if he's going to hurt my frail body. "Wow. This must suck for you."

I nod. "How are you this morning?" I ask him and Kijima is still staring at me and trying to take all of this in.

"It's like looking into the future," he says and I turn away. We used to look similar before I took on this curse and I was appearing as Ren instead of Kuon. "Are you getting a coffee?"

"It would seem so," I try to laugh. I'm not sure if this is embarrassing or not. I shouldn't be embarrassed, I'm doing this for Kyoko and our child and I'll only be this way for a shorter time than forever. Kijima takes out a large bill and faces me straight on.

"Let me get it," he offers and I shake my head, "seriously, I don't mind doing it, I'd feel better about us catching up."

"I may look old," I chuckle as his concern is still reflected on his face, "but trust me. I can still do things for myself. Thank you for the offer but…"

"I'm not going to take no for an answer," Kijima refuses and I sigh. Maybe it would be better just to give into him. I look around and then nod. "Great, you still drinking it black?" he asks and I nod again. He waits with me noticing people whispering about me. "You still planning to go on TV, have people learn more about this?"

I nod. I'm glad that I chose an easier and more kind and respectful show in Kimagure Rock. Kyoko is good friends with the Ishibashi hosts anyway and I don't want to strain myself. People aren't ready to accept this right now. I'm barely able to accept this right now.

"So, are you still planning on acting?" he asks me and I laugh and bow my head.

"You think anyone would still want me?" I ask him and Kijima grins.

"Definitely. I mean, the roles are going to be different and I'm not sure how many old man roles or…" he looks to me starting to show how awkward he really is. "Senior citizen?" he asks trying not to insult me, "roles there are but people know your caliber. There will be directors wanting to cast you. I'm almost able to guarantee that."

"I only look old on the outside," I comment and Kijima nods.

"Yes," he says slowly, "but you _do_ look much older on the outside."

…..

…..

The morning went fine following the coffee, I only spent a little time with Kijima when he had to go to work but I'm meeting Kyoko for a late lunch. I know that people are still whispering and gossiping when they see me. People often whisper about oddities in life. I should be glad that that's all they're treating me as and not a threat or an alien.

"Hey," Kyoko beams as she stands opposite me and leans down to kiss me, she wraps her arms around me and sighs before pulling away again. "Your morning went well?"

"I think people are scared to approach me," I tell her as I continue to see people staring at me. Kyoko looks around too but then stands up and offers her hand. She helps me get up and then smiles as I wrap my arm around her from the side. "Kijima bought me coffee."

"See," Kyoko tries to tell me as she keeps a hand on my chest, "Good things. Was it good to talk with him?" she says and I place my hand on her belly, she holds it there ignoring all the people surrounding us. "We missed you today."

"The baby is able to know that they miss me?" I ask as I kiss the top of Kyoko's head. She giggles but nods. I pull her towards me again but we both freeze as someone seems to approach us in a determined manner. Kyoko and I share a look with one another as we turn to the middle aged actress.

"You're stupid," she says and we take a step back. What is she talking about? How are we now called stupid? I'm about to take something but Kyoko takes a step forward, placing herself between the two of us. She stares at this woman who is a couple of decades older than her.

"Excuse me, did you just call my husband stupid? He has an illness. You don't go hurli-"

"You're stupid," the woman tells her and now I'm feeling angry. I was mentally preparing myself for something like this but I feel more anger at it being directed towards my wife. "You know that there are certain age brackets where it's appropriate to date."

Kyoko raises an eyebrow and then turns to me, holding onto my hand tightly. "Well, we're not dating," she says boldly, "We're already married. It's obvious that you're attempting to get closer to my husband. Let's just say that I'm the only one he cares about even if _I_ get older as well."

"That's laughable," the woman says and I turn to Kyoko. I pull her back and wrap her up with both of my arms holding her. "Don't you know that if you were his age that there would be complications with the pregnancy." I continue to hold Kyoko close.

"Please leave," I tell her and Kyoko turns to me concerned. "I already have a wife and child on the way. You might think that I'm older because I _look_ older but it's only in appearance. I'm not attracted to anyone other than my beyond gorgeous wife."

Kyoko turns to me with a grin but this woman seems to have had enough of that and she looks me in the eyes. I don't know what her problem is but just because she seems closer to my outward age than Kyoko does, it doesn't mean I want to be with her.

I pull Kyoko away without another word to this woman. Kyoko is looking at her in disbelief but I pull Kyoko closer to me. "Just ignore it," I try to persuade her. "We're getting lunch, right?"

"Yeah," Kyoko says as she kisses my arm. She looks up at me hesitantly and I know she's worried about me. This has been the first day to see people's reactions. It will get easier soon as people get accustomed to us. We're nearing the upscale diner where we chose to eat and where they serve an amazing hamburger and egg dish when we're interrupted by somebody who I've honestly been waiting to arrive all day.

"Seriously, Kyoko," Fuwa says as he grabs her shoulder and she pulls back angrily. "Could you humiliate yourself any more than usual?" he asks and Kyoko frowns at him, trying not to glare in public.

"I should be asking _you_ that question," she replies and Fuwa looks at her as if she's crazy. "You dare to interrupt my lunch date with my husband. This has nothing to do with you."

I watch her. I feel that I should interrupt and end the interaction before it escalates but Fuwa's the one who started it.

"An old guy, really?" Fuwa says and I feel my hand turn into a fist. I have to calm down. I can't let him antagonize me. "Everyone's talking about you. Don't you know how easy of a person you appear to be. You don't belong with him anymore. Do you seriously have the hots for some old man?"

"First of all, he's not 'some old man'" Kyoko hisses out. "He's my husband and the love of my life and the only person to ever truly love me. Second, let them talk. People have to adjust to this and they have to adjust to the idea that despite how old he looks, I'm not going to ditch my husband. Now, get out of here because I won't let you insult him."

"He's beneath you, he'll always be beneath you," Fuwa says and Kyoko chuckles in response to that.

"What's the problem, Sho?" she asks with a raise of her eyebrow. "Jealous that you don't have a girl beneath you and you know, Kuon and I take turns. Sometimes we flip and I'm on top of him," she says with a hint of Natsu in her eyes. She's come a long way from being that shy little girl who believed love was what they wrote in fairytales.

"Not what I meant," Fuwa says repulsed. "Are you seriously screwing an old man? It's a disgusting image."

"Well you better get used to it," Kyoko warns him. "I might just go home and start screwing Kuon as soon as we get home. You see, that's the nice thing about being married, Kuon knows how to pleasure me no matter how he might appear on the outside."

"Well, I'll have to put a stop to that," Fuwa says before he tries to strike a blow to me. I grab his arm, my responses just as quick as ever and I glare at him in a threatening manner before moving his arm so that he falls onto his knees. I can hear more people starting to look at us.

"You should give up right now," I warn him as I see people start to take out their cell phones. "It'd be really embarrassing for you to get beaten up by an 'old man'." Fuwa gets up and tries to make another move, trying to hurt me and Kyoko is staring at him wide eyed. I move back, making sure that each blow he's trying to make misses.

I quickly grab his wrist and throw him onto the ground. He doesn't know that despite how I look, my physical strengths and abilities are the same. I put my foot on him, pinning him to the ground. "As I said," I tell him with a superior gleam in my eyes, "people seeing an 'old man' as you said kick your ass must be really embarrassing for you."

I look around nervously. Maybe I shouldn't have done that but everyone saw that he tried to make the first six or seven attacks. It was self-defense, right?

Kyoko takes my hand and kisses my cheek. "Let's go and get to our lunch reservation," she tells me and leads me away without so much as a second glance to Fuwa.

 **End of Kuon 11**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kyoko 10**

H-Nala, Kaname671, paulagato


	22. Kyoko 11 - Chosen Already

**AN:** This is still one of my personal favorites to write 😊

 **Kyoko 11 – Chosen Already**

I stand frozen as I see Shotaro on the ground. I can't believe that Kuon just did that and in front of all the cameras as well but there's a part of me – a rather big part honestly – that is proud of him for doing that. Even though he appears old, he still has his strength and he still is able to knock Shotaro off guard.

Despite how the audience is recording this interaction, I move forward and take his hand. My finger runs along the back of it and I feel the combination of bones and loose skin but at least he's moving forwards. I kiss his cheek, taking in his natural scent. "Let's go and get to our reservation," I tell him and lead him away.

I don't want to look at Shotaro. Shotaro isn't important, not really. It's _Kuon_ who is important to me. As we approach the restaurant, I let my head rest against his upper arm. I know that today has been rough on him even if he tells me that he's okay. Each day is going to be a little bit easier for us but it could start out rough in the beginning.

"Are you okay?" I ask him wanting to make sure that he's not regretting his actions over the past twenty minutes and he nods silently. I close my eyes and decide to smile as I think of the embarrassment that this has caused Shotaro. He deserves it though.

As we approach the restaurant with the best hamburger steaks in Tokyo, Kuon wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the top of my head. I grin and hum as the interaction but I'm wondering why he is acting so suddenly. I want to know if he's okay. He kisses me again and murmurs, "Thank you." I shake my head, there is nothing that he should be thanking me for. It's okay.

As we enter the restaurant and go up to the front desk, everyone is watching us. There are celebrities in here all the time but I know it's not our VIP status that has made all of these people stare at us. It's the way that Kuon has matured in such a short time. It's strange but I'm a fan of the strange, I always have been.

"We have a reservation," I tell the hostess but she's nodding quickly, giving sideways glances at Kuon and blushing. I knew that other people would see him as a silver fox but he's _my_ silver fox.

"Of course, your table is all set up over here," she says as she leads us to the back corner where we can have some privacy. I wanted the privacy. Kuon is the most talked about person in Japan today and so of course I wanted us to be somewhere hidden away from the spotlight.

Kuon sits down and thanks the hostess for the menu, she blushes again and turns. I see his hand shaking as he looks at the food list and so I reach out and let my fingers slip between his. "It's okay," I try to reassure him.

"I'll just have what you're having," he tells me with a smile and I nod as I already know that I want the hamburger with eggs. Whilst we're sitting there, someone quickly takes a photo of us. I grab his hand. He should be used to that by now, people taking his picture. He's been a celebrity for such a long time. "You always pick something delicious."

"Okay," I nod and show him the entrée on the menu just in case he's forgotten my usual order. I pull back. I hate to think that I'm treating him the age that he looks instead of the age that he is. I'll have to make sure to think about my future actions.

"Well," a waitress says as she comes over, "Hi, I'm going to be your server today," she bows and I squeeze Kuon's hand. "It's my honor to serve the two of you, can I start off with something to drink?"

"Black coffee?" Kuon asks and I kiss the back of his hand.

"I'll have the decaf tea," I tell her as I place one hand on my belly atop our child. He's going to be a great dad. I know that our child will be confused that their father looks like a grandfather in the photographs that we're going to take but they will _have_ their father in their life and it doesn't matter what he looks like or how old he appears, he will be there. "As for the meal, Original Hamburger Steak and Eggs for both of us."

Kuon smiles to me as the waitress notes down our order and takes our menus. I place my hand on Kuon's cheek and whisper to him. "Are you sure that you're doing okay, my love?" he nods, takes my hand, and kisses the back of it. I blush again. I really do love him with my everything.

We spend some time just sitting together before someone rushes in with a microphone and a camera crew to our table and I freeze. How could the restaurant allow these people to just rush in suddenly? I see Kuon become a little anxious. No. They wouldn't really allow them to rush in. They probably did this for some extra money, some more attention to their restaurant. I hear the questions and squeeze Kuon's hand.

"Hizuri-san, how do you feel at your age?"

"Do you have to have a special diet?"

"How are you dealing with the age gap between you and your wife?"

I feel anger at that last question. How dare they try to judge and get involved in our relationship. Are they really trying to tell us that he's not good enough for me anymore? I can feel my anger building inside of me. Ever since this happened, I've felt a need to be more protective of him. However, he just turns to them and smiles one of his Ren Tsuruga gentleman type smiles.

"I'm sorry, I said that I'd cover this at a press conference. If you could give my wife and I the freedom to eat a meal together, otherwise, I'm sure that Takarada-san will be more than happy to know which reporters have treated me with disrespect and not given me basic courtesy to eat."

"If you could give us the date of when that is," the reporter asks him and I look at them, my eyes with their usual fire behind them.

"We'll let you know when we're ready," I tell them and they nod before taking a few more photos of Kuon and surprisingly they leave. I see one of the guys getting into an argument with the manager who points at us and seems to be saying that this isn't his fault. Maybe it's not his fault but it's not Kuon's either and he seems to have been using us for money or recognition.

"I'm okay," Kuon tells me before I can ask. I nod. I get to be worried about him, right? I get to feel concerned for him because of what he's going through. Sometimes Kuon can get distant and think too much about something until it hurts him emotionally. I Just hope that he can keep positive about this. He deserves to be happy even if it is like this.

…..

…..

I don't know whether it's the baby moving around inside of me or whether it's the stress of everyone knowing and interrogating us, but I can't sleep. I turn to the side and see that Kuon hasn't woken up yet and I don't want to be the cause of him not getting enough rest. I let my hand brush through his white hair and kiss his forehead. "I love you," I whisper. I know that this will last a number of years, him being this way, but he looks so distinguished and handsome and I really have a treat in store for me when I get older.

People don't know how lucky I am to be with him. Okay. _That_ might be a lie. A lot of the media has always said that I pale in comparison to him and that's true even now. I slowly get out of the bed, making sure not to wake him, and I tuck the blankets around him.

He's still my prince.

"Sleep well, Corn," I tell him before putting my slippers on and leaving the room, leaving a crack in the door so that I don't wake him up when I return. I walk down the hallway and through our home to the kitchen. Maybe some warm milk will help calm me down.

I grab my phone and then smile happily as I see that I have a couple of calls from Moko and a text or two. Moko is shooting overseas for the next couple of weeks so I'm excited that I get to contact her. I look at the time and do the calculations in my head. Yes. The time difference means that I should call her now. I pick up the phone and wait excitedly for it to be picked up on the other end.

I close my eyes before hearing her familiar voice.

"Mo, this is Kotonami," she says and I smile, my expression would be one that would scare her from the happiness. Kuon and Moko always bring out this joy in me that it would take anyone else at least five times the time to. I always smile and light up even if I see just their profile. They both helped me become the new Kyoko that I am today.

"Moko-chan!" I squeal, "It's Kyoko. I got your messages, I haven't listened to -"

"You want to join me over here?" Moko says and I pause. Did she call me to ask me that? Surely she knows about the situation with Kuon, it's been reported on the media enough and Moko is the one who taught me to keep an eye on the media in case I see my rivals. I pause. "Listen, I can get you a hotel room, make sure you have traveler's health insurance."

"I'm fine," I tell her slowly. "I want to stay with Kuon."

"No, you don't," Moko says and I feel a sharp pain in my back as I hear her say those words. I _want_ to stay with Kuon, especially in the condition that he's found himself. We have to do fun things for the baby and I want to take him clothes shopping again. We're sure to get better service now that people know who he is. I want to make sure that he's smiling.

"What do you mean I don't?" I ask.

"Mooo," Moko groans and I blink. What kind of thing is she suggesting? I can't just drop everything and go to join Moko no matter how much I treasure our friendship. "You didn't listen to my messages at all _or_ read my texts. I'm trying to look out for your career."

I pause, confused. "I'm sorry," I say with a weak smile as I put my hand over my belly.

"He's an old guy, right?" Moko says and I look away.

"He's aged some on the outside, yes, but he's still Kuon on the inside," I speak slowly, afraid of what this phone call might be.

"He's a freak. He's going to make your career plu-" I feel my heart pounding in my chest as those first three words circle around in my head. I feel the tears in my eyes and I want to yell at her but this is Moko, she hasn't thought about the words that she's using. She doesn't mean this. She doesn't understand. "I'm trying to look out for you," she tells me and I start to sniffle.

"I'm sorry," I tell her, "Please don't do this. If you ask me to choose between the two of you then you won't like what will happen. If you care about me, you won't say those things about him. Moko, I love you," I tell her and feel my heart start to crack, "but I'll always choose Kuon if it's between the two of you. I want you to be my friend," I tell her and hear her short inhale.

"Destroy your career if you choose to," she tells me before putting the phone down and I wrap a hand around my stomach and shake my head. I don't want to lose any important people but Kuon is _most_ important and he would never ask me to choose. The choice is simple to me but I don't want to say goodbye to Moko either. I can't believe she said that.

 **End of Kyoko 11**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kuon 11**

Erza, H-Nala, Kaname671, Megumitasama


End file.
